Ai wa Kurutteiru
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Sudah dua minggu dia tidak bertemu kekasihnya Hinata, dan Naruto kangen sekali pada Hinata. Disaat itu kakak kembarnya yaitu Naruko memaksa dia untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya yg perempuan, karena Naruto ingin bertemu Hinata, dia melakukannya. Tapi kakaknya itu punya pacar bernama Sasuke yang harus ia urusi selama menjadi Naruko. SasuNaru. Yaoi. RnR? Chap 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life

Rate : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Typo, dll.

Semoga menikmati ceritanya...

 **AI WA KURUTTEIRU**

 _Present by : yukka-keehl_

 **Chapter 1**

"Coba katakan sekali lagi," Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya atau... "Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan bahasa jepangmu."

Sang lawan bicara mengerungkan dahinya. "Ini yang ketiga kalinya, adikku manis..." dia mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga kanan Naruto. "Bisakah kau menyamar menjadi aku untuk sementara waktu?"

"Yang benar saja, walaupun kau dan aku kembar, tapi kita berjenis kelamin berbeda." Protes Naruto pada kakaknya yang bernama Naruko. "Lagian kau mau kemana?"

"Tapi wajahmu itu yang penting, adikku. Dan untungnya tubuhmu tidak terlalu besar dan cocok untuk menyamar jadi perempuan. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa aku andalkan selain kau, adikku." Sang kakak berusaha memuji meskipun itu sama sekali tidak membuat adiknya senang. "Kau tahu, aku ingin jadi artis terkenal, dan ada audisi mulai minggu depan, aku harus mengikutinya, namun sayangnya sekolah tak mengijinkanku untuk absen."

"Suruh siapa sekolah di sekolah elit itu." Naruto meminum air putih mencoba untuk tenang setelah mendengar ide gila dari kakaknya itu.

"Oh adikku sayang... tolonglah kakakmu ini..." dengan wajah memelas dia meminta adiknya.

"Jika aku melakukannya, harga diriku jatuh ke jurang." Tentu saja Naruto menolaknya, dia sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk menerima permintaan itu.

Naruto bukan saudara yang baik yang akan menolong kakaknya dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Apalagi dengan alasan bodoh seperti audisi.

Ya, tidak ada keuntungan baginya. Yang ada hanyalah kerugian.

"Kau tahu, aku sekamar dengan Hinata. Kau bisa pacaran dengannya sepuas yang kau mau." Naruko masih mencoba membujuk Naruto. Dan sepertinya Naruko ini punya sedikit keuntungan. Dia berhasil membuat hati Naruto berubah. "Aku tahu kalian jarang bertemu karena jadwal Hinata yang padat. Tapi jika kau sekamar dengannya tidak ada yang bisa menghalangimu, Naruto. Dan kau bisa melakukannya dengan Hinata."

Wajah Naruto memanas. "Melakukan apa?!"

"Melakukan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Tentu saja."

"Jangan sembarangan! Hinata akan kujaga baik-baik. Aku akan melakukannya jika dia bersedia."

"Ya itu terserah kau saja, mau tidak menolongku?"

Naruto mengakui dalam benaknya, dia sedikit tertarik dengan itu. Ngomong-ngomong dia sangat kangen Hinata, pacar tercintanya. Sekolah yang berbeda adalah halangan terbesar baginya.

"Oke. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

Mata Naruko mulai berbinar, dalam sekejap saja wajah memelasnya tadi menghilang. "Aku akan berbicara dengan nenek Tsunade soal hal itu. Kau tak usah khawatir." Dia memegang pundak Naruto dengan wajah berseri. "Lagipula bukan berarti kau tidak akan belajar. Ya, kau belajar, hanya saja di tempat yang berbeda. Apa masalahnya, bukan?"

"Apa masalahnya? Tentu saja penuh dengan masalah. Aku harus menyamar jadi perempuan, dan aku harus mengingat nama teman-temanmu." Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto lelah. "Tapi aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

"Oke. Berarti bukan masalah."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya otak kakaknya ini sedikit terkikis. Darimana datangnya ide gila itu? Mengapa dia tidak menyimpan audisinya saja untuk nanti setelah lulus SMA?

Dan mengapa dia sendiri menerima ide gila itu?

Mungkin ini mengapa banyak orang berkata bahwa cinta itu menyesatkan.

Sangat menyesatkan.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tepat jam 6 pagi, Naruto bangun dibantu dengan semprotan air di mukanya. Naruto masih terbaring mencoba untuk mengumpulkan semua jiwanya yang masih berceceran.

"Ayo... banyak yang harus kau lakukan hari ini, Naruto." Sang kakak menarik tangan adiknya untuk setidaknya duduk di kasur.

"Gara-gara siapa itu?" Naruto kemudian menguap lebar-lebar. "Aku masih ngantuk."

"Oh, ayolah... kau mandi sekarang sana, jika tidak aku akan memandikanmu." Ancam Naruko membuat Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Naruto tahu bahwa Naruko tidak pernah bercanda. Jika sampai dia dimandikan oleh Naruko, hancur sudah hidupnya sebagai lelaki. Meskipun menyamar jadi wanita sudah sangat membuatnya hancur sebagai lelaki.

Naruko masih saja menganggap Naruto itu anak kecil. Oh ayolah Naruto sebesar dirinya, mengapa perbedaan dua menit saja bagi Naruko merupakan perbedaan yang sangatlah jauh?

"Jangan lupa, kau harus sangat wangi, Naruto! Sangat wangi!" teriak Naruko dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Che, betapa merepotkannya menjadi wanita. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuanya nanti kalau sampai ketahuan? Untung saja orang tua mereka lagi bekerja di luar kota. Berharap saja mereka tidak akan buru-buru pulang.

Naruto merasa ingin terus berada di kamar mandi, namun keinginannya itu dia urungkan karena akan membuat kakaknya marah besar. Dia bisa saja mendobrak kamar mandi dan menarik Naruto keluar. Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Wig, kemeja putih, rok pendek, jas, dan dasi menyambut Naruto ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tiba-tiba saja merasa terpukul. Harga dirinya terpukul.

Naruko cepat-cepat menarik adiknya itu dan memakaikannya baju hina itu.

"Kau harus ingat bagaimana memakai ini, karena nanti kau akan tinggal di asrama dari hari senin sampai jumat. Ya kau bisa pulang di hari sabtu dan minggu."

Selama Naruko memakaikannya baju dan mendandaninya, Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Dia berharap hari ini akan berjalan lancar. Dan dia sangat berharap akan bertemu Hinata sesegera mungkin.

Ya, tentu saja saat dia bertemu Hinata nanti dia akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Dan dengan begitu dia bisa berpacaran dengan Hinata sepuasnya. Naruto pun berseri-seri, tidak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya saat memikirkan itu.

"Beres!" kata Naruko bangga. Dia menarik Naruto ke depan cermin. "Lihat, kau benar-benar mirip denganku sekarang."

"Oh yeah..." Naruto sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan kakaknya yang berhasil membuat cowok tulen menjadi cewek.

Dengan begini, penyamaran ini akan berhasil. Semoga saja.

"Oke. mari duduk sebentar," Naruko berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. "Kau harus mengenal semua yang akan menjadi temanmu nanti dan juga guru-gurumu."

Naruko menaruh buku sekolah di meja dan membukanya. "Mulai sekarang ini teman kelasmu yang paling dekat, Sakura dan Ino."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengingat-ngingat wajah mereka.

"Kemudian ini,"Naruko menunjuk ke arah lelaki berambut pantat ayam yang kelihatannya sok keren dan sok ganteng dengan mata berwarna onyx. "Mulai saat ini adalah pacarmu."

Naruto melongo. Otaknya terasa berputar-putar. "A-Apa?"

"Pa.car.mu."

"Mana ada..." Naruto masih tak percaya. "Kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya pacar."

"Well, kami baru jadian seminggu yang lalu." Naruko nyengir.

"Oke, dan hari ini kalian akan putus." Naruto tentu saja marah, apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan pacar kakaknya itu? Apa dia harus berkata yang sebenarnya? Yakin pacarnya itu tidak akan membongkarnya ke seluruh sekolah? Yang benar saja...

"Jangan! kau tahu, mendapatkannya sangatlah sulit, Naruto." Kakaknya cemberut. "Aku sempat bertengkar dengan Sakura dan Ino gara-gara dia."

"Ho... aku pikir dia murahan."

"Murahan? Dia sangat tinggi Naruto, sangat mahal. Jadi kumohon, tolong jangan buat kami putus, Naruto. Ya? Ya?" lagi-lagi Naruko memakai wajah memelasnya. "Kau hanya perlu tersenyum manis padanya, ok?"

"Hee...? mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya pada lelaki."

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya padamu."

"Jangan percaya padaku." Naruto merasa dongkol, dia benar-benar merasa harga dirinya akan terinjak-injak oleh dirinya sendiri. "Dan jangan menyemangatiku untuk hal bodoh itu."

Naruto merasa sebentar lagi dia akan gila. Oh tidak, dia memang sudah sinting dengan menerimanya permintaan kakaknya itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melihat gedung mewah di depannya ini yang merupakan sekolah Kakaknya, Naruto masih saja terkagum. Benar-benar sekolah elit. Warna catnya selalu terlihat baru, tak ada yang cacat. Semua orang disini terlihat kaya raya. Dan mereka memang kaya raya. Sedangkan orang tua Naruto dan Naruko harus bekerja keras untuk menyekolahkan Naruko di sekolah ini. Jika tidak ada uang, kadang uang jajan Naruto dipotong sebagian untuk bayar sekolah kakaknya itu yang super mahal.

Saat Naruto memasuki gerbang, banyak wanita yang melambaikan tangannya kepada dia, untuk menyapa.

"Hai, Naruko. Kau cantik seperti biasanya."

"Terimakasih, kau pun sangat cantik." balas Naruto. Inilah perempuan, kerjaannya saling memuji. Walau di belakang saling memaki.

Dan banyak perempuan lagi yang menyapanya. Naruto baru tahu bahwa Naruko sangat terkenal. Tapi, Naruto juga dapat menangkap pandangan tidak menyenangkan dari perempuan lain. Ya, mungkin banyak orang juga yang membenci kakaknya itu. Tidak mengherankan karena dia sendiri pun membenci kakaknya.

Naruto mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam jas yang ia pakai, setelah menemukannya, ia menariknya keluar. Dia membaca lagi denah yang diberikan dari kakaknya itu, denah dimana kelasnya berada, denah dimana asramanya berada dan mengenai semua letak fasilitas di sekolahnya. Ya lengkap, tak ada yang terlewat.

Naruto berniat pergi ke asrama kakaknya yang-sekarang-akan-menjadi-asramanya sebentar untuk menyimpan barang bawaan tambahannya yaitu baju-bajunya dan pakaian dalamnya, kaos santai dan juga boxer. Ya Naruto memakai boxer di balik rok pendeknya. Naruto juga sedikit berharap akan bertemu Hinata disana. Terakhir bertemu Hinata adalah dua minggu yang lalu, itu pun tidak begitu memuaskan karena dia nampaknya terburu-buru dan resah. Naruto tidak tahu apa alasannya. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak menanyakan apa yang menjadi sumber keresahan Hinata. Hanya saja, ketika Hinata ditanya, dia dengan pintarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang membuatnya resah, apa yang mengganggu pikirannya kepada Naruto. Naruto merasa bukan seorang pacar yang baik.

Ketika Naruto berjalan, sebuah mobil mewah melesat hampir menyerempet dirinya. Naruto tentu saja kaget mengingat dia hampir saja mati gara-gara mobil brengsek itu. Tapi yang ada orang-orang terutama wanita malah menghampiri mobil yang sekarang sedang parkir itu dan berteriak-teriak seperti sedang masa kawin ketika seorang laki-laki keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Naruto buru-buru menghampiri laki-laki sialan itu. Dia berusaha melewati kerumunan wanita dengan menyelip-nyelip dan sedikit mendorong beberapa wanita untuk minggir. Hingga dia sampai di hadapan laki-laki itu dan kemudian mendorong pundak laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangannya sampai si laki-laki itu terdorong ke belakang. Naruto masih punya pikiran jernih untuk tidak memukul wajahnya sampai babak belur.

"Kau hampir membunuhku, sialan." Naruto menatap galak laki-laki itu. "Jalankan mobilmu dengan benar kalau kau tidak mau mobil tersayangmu itu kupecahkan kacanya dan kukempeskan ban-nya!"

Wanita-wanita yang tadinya berteriak-teriak menjadi diam dan melongo kebingungan.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya salah seorang wanita yang ada dikerumunan. Lalu wanita-wanita yang berkerumun itu girang sekali, berteriak-teriak senang.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ada apa ini? Pikir Naruto. Naruto melihat wajah laki-laki itu sekali lagi.

"Sa-sasuke? Kau Sasuke?" Naruto kaget bukan main, selain masalah hampir keserempet itu yang bisa saja membunuh nyawanya. Tapi muncul masalah lainnya yang lebih mengancam nyawanya dan itu adalah kemarahan kakaknya.

Mati aku, mati aku. Aku bisa dibunuh Naruko. Mati aku. Naruto berkumat-kumat dalam hatinya.

Kemudian tangan Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke. Naruto hendak dibawa ke suatu tempat, untung saja Naruto tidak lupa untuk membawa koper yang ia bawa yang berisi barang berharganya.

"Kalau kalian putus, kau jadian saja denganku, Sasuke!" teriak wanita yang ada disana. Dan wanita lainnya pun berteriak hal yang sama.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto sampai disuatu tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari wanita-wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku soal hampir menyerempetmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah soal itu aku maafkan." Kata Naruto. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, sayang." Naruto hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Nanti malam, kita pergi nonton." Ajak Sasuke. "Sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang karena ingin pergi darinya secepat mungkin.

Naruto pun berlalu dari Sasuke, dengan berjalan cepat menuju asramanya. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Hinata yang sangat ia cintai di koridor asramanya.

Lalu memeluknya erat.

Hinata kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. "Naruko?"

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming dan terus memeluk Hinata.

"Naruto?"

"Kau tahu itu aku, hm? Hinata..."

"Tentu saja." Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ulah kakakku." Naruto menyandar di tembok. "Dia sinting sekali menyuruh aku untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya."

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja karena bisa bertemu denganmu Hinata."

Muka Hinata langsung memerah.

"Kau kemana saja, susah sekali bertemu denganmu, aku hampir mati karena kangen kamu, Hinata..."

"Dasar kau, suka berlebihan." Kata Hinata. "Kita hanya tidak bertemu dua minggu saja."

"Menurutku itu waktu yang panjang." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Kecupan ringan itu pun berakhir.

"Kita harus cepat masuk kelas." Ajak Hinata.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto memasuki kelas seorang diri, memang kakaknya dan Hinata itu tidak sekelas. Tapi Naruto tidak bersedih diri karena dia tetap bisa bertemu Hinata di asrama nanti. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berseri-seri sampai ia teringat kalau ia tidak tahu dimana tempat duduk Naruko.

Naruto melihat Sakura dan Ino yang tersenyum padanya. Dia pun melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sendiri.

"Kau sedang senang, Naruko? Kupikir kau putus dengan Sasuke." Tanya Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. Mengapa rumor tidak benar itu cepat sekali menyebar?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ino bingung. Ino dan Sakura saling menatap dan mengangkat pundaknya.

Naruto melihat ada bangku kosong dekat Ino dan Sakura, dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Memang rupanya tempat duduk itu adalah tempat duduk Naruko.

"Jadi kau tidak putus dengan Sasuke, hm?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sayang sekali bukan? Padahal jika aku putus kalian akan senang." Balas Naruto.

"Yang benar saja, kami tidak serendah itu yang senang ketika melihat teman kami bersedih." Bela Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau agak tinggian ya, Naruko." Ino memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

Naruto tersentak kaget. "O-Oh ya? Perasaan kalian saja..."

Tinggi Naruto dan Naruko memang beda 10 cm. Wajar saja jika teman Naruko menyadarinya.

"Tapi bukankah kau memang sedang berusaha menambah tinggimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau benar, berarti usahaku terbayarkan. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa merasa lega karena identitasnya tidak jadi diragukan.

Akan sangat bodoh sekali jika di hari pertama dia menyamar, identitasnya terbongkar.

Hari itu di kelas, Naruto tidak banyak bicara, dia tidak mengerti obrolan wanita. Selama mendengarkan Ino dan Sakura berbincang, dia hanya bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa hal seperti itu diobrolkan? Atau Mengapa mereka mengurusi orang lain sedemikian rupa?

Ino dan Sakura hanya diam ketika guru datang, selain itu mereka tidak berhenti berbicara. Naruto mulai tahu cerita mereka, bagaimana Sai mulai mendekati Ino akhir-akhir ini. Naruto tidak tahu yang mana Sai itu, yang pasti mendengar cerita dari mereka sepertinya dulu hubungan Sai dan Ino ini sangat buruk. Dan cerita-cerita lainnya yang menurut Naruto tidak penting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya cerita yang mengagetkan untukmu Naruko." Kata Sakura. "Tapi kau pasti sudah tahu dari orangnya langsung."

"Ha?" Naruto bingung.

"Ini mengenai Hinata..."

"Kenapa dengan Hinata?!" Naruto langsung tertarik dengan obrolan itu.

"Melihat dari reaksimu, kau pasti belum tahu."

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu."

"Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang tidur di asrama, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm... yeah... aku rasa..."

"Kenapa kau ragu? Kau kan yang sekamar dengan dia... bagaimana sih..."

"Tolong lanjutkan saja ceritanya."

"Aku dengar dia dijodohkan dengan anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal yang bernama Gaara." Bisik Sakura. "Dia harus sering ke rumahnya untuk membujuk ayahnya agar tidak dijodohkan, aku dengar dia punya pacar. Tapi pacarnya itu tidak dapat menjadi jaminan hidup Hinata nanti. Maka dari itu ayahnya bersih keras agar dia menikah dengan Gaara, demi majunya usaha kedua belah pihak."

"Yang benar saja..." Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Gaara sih memang mencintai Hinata, dia selalu memperlakukan Hinata sebaik mungkin." Lanjut Sakura. "Aku yakin mereka akan bahagia meskipun Hinata tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadap Gaara."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Naruto menggebrak meja, membuat semua orang di kelasnya memandang dia termasuk Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Naruko?" Sakura bingung dengan ulah Naruto. "Aku tahu kau temannya, ini hanya opiniku saja kok, kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"Sudah cukup diam dan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" Teriak seorang guru yang baru saja masuk. "Kita akan mulai pelajarannya."

"Sensei! Aku rasa aku sakit perut, aku akan ke UKS dulu untuk meminum beberapa obat."

Guru yang baru saja datang itu memelototi Naruto, "Aku harap kau tidak berbohong."

Naruto langsung keluar tidak mempedulikan guru tersebut.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini?" Keluh Naruto. "Dan semuanya buruk."

Naruto diam di koridor, dia keluar hanya butuh udara segar dan pikiran yang segar. Naruto sama sekali tidak marah pada Hinata, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengetahui keadaan Hinata selama ini. Padahal Hinata sedang kesulitan, yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah sebal karena jadwal Hinata padat sekali sampai jarang ketemu. Dia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga perkataan Sakura. Naruto tahu mengenai Gaara, Gaara dan Hinata sahabat dari kecil. Gaara punya segalanya, Hinata akan bahagia bersama dia.

Lalu perut Naruto terasa sakit melilit, mungkin itu hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya karena dia baru saja berbohong. Dipikir-pikir dia belum makan pagi ini. Salah kakaknya perutnya jadi tinggi asam lambung, uang jajan dia selalu dipotong demi kebutuhan kakaknya, terpaksa makan dengan ramen, meskipun Naruto doyan tapi kalo ada lebihnya setidaknya dia akan makan ramen dengan hamburger untuk makan siang di sekolah.

Naruto selalu mengutuki kakaknya. Tapi dia tak pernah berani melawannya.

Naruko selalu lebih hebat, dia punya segalanya karena orang tuanya selalu mendukungnya, Naruto selalu kalah, dia dipaksa untuk ikut mendukung kakaknya. Suatu keberuntungan besar yang pernah Naruto dapat adalah mempunyai Hinata.

Naruto berjongkok kesakitan di koridor, perutnya yang melilit tak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk sementara waktu. Perutnya sama sekali tidak bisa diluruskan, dia jadi tak bisa berjalan ke UKS, sial sekali. Naruto tahu obatnya adalah makan. Tapi kondisi saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk membeli makanan.

Kemudian suara pintu terbuka, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu kelasnya yang terbuka tersebut hanya untuk mendapati muka Sasuke.

Raut kecewa terlukis di wajah Naruto, dia paling tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke sang pacar kakak sialannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruko?" tanya Sasuke, dia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berjongkok.

"Aku hanya butuh makan, itu saja."

"Baiklah, tapi kau lebih baik diam di UKS dulu, aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu."

"Aku tak bisa, kau bawakan saja makanan untukku kesini, dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu."

"Rupanya kau tak bisa berdiri." Sasuke berjongkok di sebelah Naruto. Dia mulai menyisipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kaki Naruto dan tangan kirinya ke punggung Naruto. Sasuke menggendong Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto. Tentu saja dia tidak mau digendong ala pengantin oleh Sasuke.

"Diamlah, jika kau berontak, kau bisa jatuh." Sasuke memperingatkan. "Dan itu akan sakit sekali."

"Kau akan sangat menyesal."

"Aku sudah sangat menyesal, karena kau ternyata berat juga."

"Kau akan lebih menyesal dari ini."

"Oke, aku mengerti, diam sajalah."

Dan kemudian penyesalan lain lain-daripada-yang-Naruto-pikirkan terjadi. Seorang siswi melihat mereka. Raut mukanya kaget, mulutnya membuka dan

"Kyaaaa...!" dia berteriak. "Sasuke menggendong Naruko!"

Semua orang ribut dan keluar dari bangkunya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak merestui hubungan Sasuke dan Naruko, juga orang-orang yang hanya penasaran saja melihat kehebohan. Mereka berhamburan menghampiri objek dan mulai menggoncang-goncang hingga Naruto terjatuh dari gendongan Sasuke.

Naruto merasa punggungnya patah. Tapi rasa sakit itu hilang ketika dia dapat melihat celana dalam wanita-wanita yang sedang fokus pada Sasuke. "Pemandangan yang bagus." Kata Naruto tak sadar.

Perut yang melilit dan punggung yang sakit Naruto rasakan lagi ketika wanita-wanita itu memelototinya.

Naruto memelototi Sasuke, bisa-bisanya dia menjatuhkannya. Apakah benar lelaki itu mencintai kakaknya?

Sasuke yang sadar pelototan Naruto langsung membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, tapi Naruto hanya bisa membungkuk, perutnya masih sulit diluruskan, bahkan untuk berjalan pun dia sepertinya harus menahan sakit luar biasa.

Brengseknya, para wanita itu masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

Apa aku harus pura-pura pingsan disini?! Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Diam! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian jika kalian terus mengangguku dan pacarku!" Teriak Sasuke yang membuat semua orang kaget dan terpatung. Mereka kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke marah. Sedangkan Naruto kaget karena teriakan Sasuke keras sekali. Apa dia lupa sedang berada di sekolah dan para guru sedang melihatnya?

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menggendong Naruto kembali, dia melewati orang-orang yang terpatung itu dan pergi menuju UKS.

"Apa tadi itu cukup berlebihan?" tanya Naruto.

"Yeah."

"Kau tahu sendiri, tapi kau melakukannya."

"Aku selama ini sabar menghadapi mereka, entah mengapa yang tadi itu buat aku emosi sekali."

"Kau pasti mulai gila, atau mulai normal."

"Gila dan normal itu jauh sekali."

"Ya..." Tapi itu karena Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di kasur UKS. Dia mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air, setelah itu membuka lemari obat, memilih satu obat lalu memberikan air dan obat itu pada Naruto.

"Minumlah, aku akan membawamu makanan, selama itu kau tiduran saja."

"Terimakasih, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata baik juga." Naruto lalu meminum obatnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk, dia mulai bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tentu saja, itulah mengapa kita berpacaran bukan?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto. "Ya sudah, aku akan belikanmu makanan dulu."

"Ya, tolong bawa makanan enak ya."

Sasuke pun pergi dan seketika itu juga Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hubungan Sasuke dan kakaknya itu, tapi Naruto tidak tahu itu apa. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata yang baru saja datang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kehadiran Hinata.

"Hinata... aku tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh makan."

"Ah, aku terburu-buru kesini, lupa tidak bawa makanan untukmu. Maafkan aku." Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke sedang membelikannya untukku."

"Jadi sekarang, kau harus bertindak sebagai pacar Sasuke juga ya?"

"Ya. Sial sekali kakakku itu."

Hinata tertawa. "Bagaimana jika dia menciummu?"

"Tidak mungkin, hubungan mereka belum jauh. Aku rasa."

Hinata pun duduk disebelah Naruto. Membuat Naruto ingin sekali memeluknya karena kangen sekali.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh, dan Naruto langsung mencium bibirnya membuat wajah Hinata memerah. "Aku akan menemui ayahmu."

"Apa?! Kenapa?" Hinata kaget.

"Aku tahu kau dijodohkan dengan Gaara. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, biarkan aku menemui ayahmu."

"Kau tahu ternyata..." Hinata menunduk. "Tapi jangan datang, Naruto. Aku mohon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ayahku lakukan padamu jika dia melihatmu."

"Aku tidak masalah, aku tidak ingin kau menderita Hinata..." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata erat. "Kau selalu melakukan semuanya sendirian, kenapa tidak dari awal kau cerita padaku? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, hm?"

"Bukan begitu Naruto... tapi ini masalahku dengan ayahku."

"Tapi aku terlibat disana, Hinata... aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak bersamamu."

"Tapi jika kau menemui ayahku... aku tidak tahu... aku tidak mau kau terluka Naruto..." Hinata mulai menangis.

"Bodoh sekali Hinata... kau itu bodoh sekali..." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, mengusap-ngusap kepalanya lembut. "Jika itu demi kamu, aku akan melakukan segalanya. Aku tidak mau kau yang terluka Hinata..."

Naruto lagi-lagi mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Naruto memang tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Sedangkan di pintu UKS, berdiri Sasuke dengan roti yang baru saja ia beli, Sasuke daritadi berdiri disana karena tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk masuk ruangan.

 **To be Continue** **Foot's Note** : Kapanpun dimanapun, mind to Review? Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

: Hallo minna-san. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Aku tidak percaya akan mengupdet secepat ini. Ini pasti karena review kalian memberi author pemalas ini semangat. Hohoho. Ya, saya sangat pemalas sampai baru muncul lagi di ffn. Terimakasih ada yang ingat saya... terutama ichigoStrawberry-nyan.

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah fav dan follow cerita ini. Juga kepada reviwer yaitu: Libra, gici love sasunaru, guest (tak ada nama), choikim1310, aka-chan, guest ke-2 yang tak memberi nama, seraoff, twosasunaru, michhazz, Jonah Kim, Joongie97, biybuy, gyumin4ever, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, sanaki chan, Diena Luna no Azalea, Habibah794, dieNsL, Syiera Aquila, megumichan, haneul.byunbaozi, christinejoannita, Mizuki Rae Shichi. Love you all... maaf tak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya... pokoknya review kalian sangat berharga. Semoga chapter ini menjawab sebagian pertanyaan kalian ya...

Juga kepada silent reader terimakasih juga... apabila berkenan review ya... hhe

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T (Masih)

 **Pairing** : SasuNaru

 **Warning** : Typos, sho-ai, yaoi, dll.

 **Ai wa Kurutteiru**

 _present_ _by : yukka-keehl_

 **Chapter 2**

Baru kali ini Sasuke terburu-buru, ketika sampai di kantin dia langsung memilih roti untuk diberikan kepada Naruko. Dia tidak memerlukan waktu lama ketika membayar, karena tidak ada pembeli lain selain dirinya.

Langkah Sasuke semakin melambat ketika hampir sampai di pintu UKS karena merasa ada orang lain selain Naruko disana. Ketika dia melihat, ada Hinata disana dan sedang berciuman dengan Naruko. Sasuke bukannya mengintip, dia melihat dengan jelas. Kemudian sedikit seringai tergambar di wajah Sasuke.

Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tegur Sasuke. Hinata dan Naruto tentu saja kaget, mereka saling menjauhkan diri.

"A-aku pergi dulu." Hinata melesat pergi. Dia menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

Kemudian di UKS hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto memberi cengiran kepada Sasuke, Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke melihat dia dan Hinata berciuman atau tidak. Dan Naruto tentu saja berdoa agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Kau habis membuat Hinata menangis?"

"Yeah..." Naruto memalingkan matanya dari Sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Dan kau menciumnya?"

"Yeah... eh A-apa?!" Naruto langsung memandang wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja jelas sekali, aku tidak percaya kau selingkuh di depan mataku dan partnermu ternyata sesama wanita."

Sebenarnya, aku pacaran dengan Hinata dan merasa telah berselingkuh denganmu. Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya dia masih belum tahu aku laki-laki. Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tidak percaya kalau dia harus dimarahi oleh orang yang baru ia temui dan kenali. Dalam situasi seperti ini, apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa dia harus membeberkan semuanya atau bagaimana?

"Kalau begini, kita sudahi saja hubungan in-"

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" Aku bisa dibunuh kakakku, jerit Naruto dalam hati. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya?"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan selingkuh lagi, aku janji." Setidaknya tidak didepan matamu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, mohon percaya padaku." Kakakku pasti sangat mencintaimu.

"Kau kan sekamar dengan Hinata, kau pasti selama ini pacaran dengan Hinata." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang Sasuke pasang dikarenakan posisi mereka yang dimana Naruto memeluknya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke terdengar sedih?

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa aku membuatmu percaya padaku?" Naruto melempaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Apabila kau menjadi diriku, kau pun tentu tidak akan bisa percaya."

Naruto otomatis berpikir untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Tapi jika itu terjadi, maka itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya dengan laki-laki. Naruto merasa ingin menangis. Akan tetapi, jika dia tidak melakukan apapun, hubungan kakaknya dan Sasuke akan putus.

Meskipun Naruto membenci kakaknya itu, tapi Naruto tidak mau melihat Naruko menangis. Selama yang ia tahu, Naruko itu selalu tegar disaat apapun tapi bukan berarti hatinya tegar juga.

Naruto pun menarik kepala Sasuke, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke lembut. Sasuke kaget, namun dia menikmatinya juga dan memang sudah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi.

Naruto melepas ciumannya, entah mengapa mukanya menjadi panas.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa mempercayaiku?" tanya Naruto berharap dapat membuat Sasuke percaya.

"Masih kurang."

"Ha?" ditengah kekagetan Naruto, Sasuke langsung meraup bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto yang menganga akibat kaget. Naruto semakin kaget, dia bahkan belum melakukan ciuman seperti ini pada Hinata.

Naruto mundur untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi Sasuke melangkah maju, Naruto mundur lagi, Sasuke maju lagi. Hingga Naruto tersudut di dinding sebelah jendela.

Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari bersama lidahnya, Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana, mungkin sebaiknya ia menerimanya. Ciuman mereka semakin liar dan ganas, muka Naruto tak kunjung normal, masih merah saja. Jika begini, tidak mungkin dia membeberkan identitas aslinya. Sudah pasti Sasuke akan marah sekali karena tahu ternyata yang dia cium adalah laki-laki, bukan Naruko asli.

Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dan mendorong tangan Sasuke untuk menjauh. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Naruto terengah-engah, dia kehabisan nafas.

"Bernafaslah menggunakan hidungmu, bukan mulutmu, bodoh."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau percaya padaku?"

"Kau masih mempertanyakannya? Sebenarnya belum cukup, tapi untuk hari ini, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Haah..." Naruto bernafas lega. "Terimakasih."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau sekamar dengan Hinata."

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak mau kau sekamar dengan Hinata."

"Oke, aku sudah dengar itu, tapi mengapa?" Naruto ingin menangis karena Naruto bahkan belum pernah merasakan sekamar dengan Hinata.

"Jelas, aku tidak mau kau ciuman dengan Hinata lagi."

Tapi Hinata pacarku sebenarnya! Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Akan tetapi prosedur pemindahannya akan lama sekali jika tidak menceritakan alasan yang logis." Kata Sasuke. Naruto tertawa dalam hati, senang jika prosedurnya membutuhkan waktu lama. Selain itu dia juga tidak mungkin sekamar dengan wanita lain karena dia laki-laki.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukannya, oke? Kau tak usah khawatir." Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke dan duduk di kasur lalu akhirnya tiduran.

"Kau tidur di kamarku."

"Ha?" Naruto langsung pada posisi duduk. "Itu jauh lebih berbahaya."

"Tapi kau kan pacarku, apa masalahnya?"

"Masalah besar. Besar sekali." Karena Naruto takut identitasnya akan terbongkar. Apalagi setelah mereka berciuman hebat tadi, pasti Sasuke akan malu sekali dan marah sekali pada Naruto, dan Naruto akan merasa sangat bersalah lebih dari ini.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar mencari alasan. "Karena aku bisa hamil?"

Sasuke langsung tertawa. Tawanya luar biasa. Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai tertawa seperti itu tapi lama kelamaan mendengar Sasuke tertawa, Naruto merasa malu.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu, sayang?" menahan tawa, Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Apa kau justru menginginkannya?"Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Tidak, kau jangan salah paham." Sasuke pun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Santai saja, kita baru pacaran satu minggu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kau menciumku."

"Kau yang duluan menciumku."

Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Tidak bisa membalas kebenaran perkataan Sasuke.

"Makan roti ini sebelum kembali ke kelas." Sasuke melemparkan roti ke Naruto, dari tadi roti itu disimpan di meja sebelum Sasuke mencium Naruto. "Dan jangan lupa, hari ini kau tidur dikamarku, aku tidak menerima berbagai alasan."

Naruto tidak membalas, dia membuka bungkus roti dan langsung melahapnya. Sasuke diam dan memperhatikan Naruto makan.

"Kau terlihat sehat. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ke kelas." Kata Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke belakang.

"Kau bilang tadi pagi, kau akan mengajakku nonton."

"Ya."

"Kita undur saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa capek saja." Simpan acara itu dengan Naruko yang sebenarnya. Kakakku pasti akan senang sekali.

Sasuke diam. "Baiklah. Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena aku tidak membatalkannya? Maksudku, kau telah selingkuh padaku, dan aku masih akan membayar janjiku karena hampir menabrakmu tadi pagi."

"Ya, aku senang sekali."

"Cepatlah kembali ke kelas." Sasuke lalu pergi. Pintu UKS ditutup olehnya.

Naruto membuang bungkus roti yang telah habis dia makan ke tempat sampah, lalu membaringkan diri di kasur. Mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, berniat mengirim pesan kepada sang kakak.

Kak, kapan kau kembali? Kapan audisinya selesai?

Naruto melihat tanda pesan terkirim di ponselnya lalu melamun. Dia menunggu jawaban. Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu, masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kakak sialan, sesibuk apa sih audisinya? Adikmu ini sedang kesulitan gara-gara kamu.

Naruto menghela nafas, dia lalu berdiri dan kembali ke kelas. Selama di kelas, Naruto tidak bisa fokus kepada pelajaran. Dia memikirkan Hinata dan juga bagaimana nasibnya nanti kalau harus sekamar dengan Sasuke.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Gila. Gila. Gila. Ini bunuh diri namanya._

Status Naruto saat ini adalah mengendap-ngendap dari asrama perempuan menuju asrama laki-laki sambil membawa koper. Jam delapan malam, masih banyak orang berkeliaran. Tapi Sasuke sialan itu terus menghubunginya untuk cepat ke kamarnya.

Setelah jam pulang sekolah tadi, Naruto hanya punya waktu terbatas untuk berbicara kepada Hinata mengenai apa yang terjadi. Tidak semua ia beberkan, Naruto memilih untuk tidak menceritakan mengenai ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Alasannya karena tentu saja itu tidak penting dan terlebih lagi; sangat memalukan. Hinata sendiri sedikit curiga sebenarnya, tidak percaya seorang Sasuke dapat memaafkan semudah itu. Tapi Hinata abaikan, dia lalu menyemangati Naruto dengan senyuman ademnya yang membuat Naruto berteriak dalam hati: 'Love you Hinata, LOVE YOOOUUUU!'

Hal singkat yang indah itu pun berlalu, dan sekarang Naruto sedang berkeringat dingin takut kepergok siapapun. Naruto sudah berada di dekat asrama laki-laki, dia harus sembunyi ketika ada yang lewat, siapapun itu. Naruto membuka wignya, agar tidak kelihatan seperti perempuan, dan memutuskan untuk memasang wig sebelum mengetuk jendela kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke sialan itu menyuruhnya ke kamarnya tanpa membantunya. Kamar Sasuke berada di bagian belakang gedung asrama lantai dasar, jadi Sasuke menyuruh Naruto berjalan ke belakang gedung asrama dan mengetuk jendela ke lima dari barat yang merupakan kamarnya. Dan untungnya Naruto berhasil sampai. Setelah memakai wignya kembali, dia mengetuk jendela dan Sasuke membukanya.

"Kau telat sekali."

Naruto tertawa lelah. Dia tidak percaya harus mengalami hal yang merepotkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki di depannya itu. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto memasuki jendela. Tentu saja Naruto menepisnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Lalu Naruto sadar, dalam hal seperti ini, seharusnya dia menerima pertolongannya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, sebelum ada orang yang tahu." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tolong aku." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja menolak bantuanku."

"Cepatlah."

Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto dengan decakan sebal. Naruto berhasil memasuki kamar Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengangkat koper Naruto ke atas dan menutup jendela.

Naruto melihat ruangan itu. Satu kasur king size di tengah-tengah dengan kepala kasur menempel di dinding sebelah kanan, lemari pakaian di sebelah pintu, meja belajar, TV LED, rak buku, AC, sofa, meja, semuanya ada. Tertata sangat rapih.

"Waah, apa ini benar-benar asrama?" Naruto kagum melihatnya. "Asramaku tidak seperti ini."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak punya teman sekamar? Aku pikir semuanya harus mempunyai teman sekamar."

"Tidak. Aku suka sendirian, dan ayahku cukup mempunyai wewenang untuk membiarkanku memiliki kamar sendiri di asrama."

"He..." Gumam Naruto. "Enak sekali..."

Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa dengan piyama spongebob-nya. Mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv-nya. Dia sudah merasa nyaman.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedikit, senang jika Naruto tidak merasa canggung. Karena suasananya tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Jika kau mau makan sesuatu, segalanya ada di dapur." Bahkan Sasuke mempunyai dapur sendiri. Naruto bingung, apakah ini asrama atau apartemen. Tapi disamping itu, Naruto senang sekali karena uang jajannya akan awet untuk sementara waktu.

"Terimakasih. Aku mau memasak ramen, kau mau?"

"Makan ramen malam-malam? Perutmu bisa sakit lagi, idiot."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau."

"Aku mau."

Naruto terkikik pelan. Dia berdiri dan memasak ramen untuk dua orang, hari ini dia insyaf untuk tidak memakan ramen banyak-banyak seperti yang sering dia lakukan.

Sasuke pun duduk di sofa dan menonton tv selama Naruto memasak. Rasanya seperti kehidupan rumah tangga. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Mereka pun makan sambil menonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan sangat menyenangkan. Naruto merasa mempunyai teman baru. Sasuke mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda.

Naruto kemudian berpikir bagaimana dia tidur, maksudnya apakah dia harus memakai wignya selama ia tidur? Sangat tidak enak dan bisa lepas kapan saja. Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, ia melihat Sasuke di sampingnya dan kembali pada pikirannya. Apa dia harus bicara bahwa sebenarnya selama ini Naruko memakai wig. Dia tidak mungkin percaya.

Kemudian ponsel Naruto berbunyi, dia pun membukanya. Ternyata pesan dari kakaknya.

Bagaimana sekolahmu? Ada kesulitan?

Kakaknya membalas tanpa menjawab pesan dari Naruto sebelumnya dan malah bertanya balik. Maka Naruto kesal dan berniat untuk tidak membalasnya. Lalu memikirkan untuk membuka identitasnya saja kepada Sasuke.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu kemari." Pinta Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto yang bingung langsung memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat pucat."

"Oh ya?" Naruto meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri yang penuh keringat dingin.

"Ya." Sasuke merapatkan jarak dengan Naruto, dia lalu menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan tangannya. "Kau dingin."

"Umh... yeah..." Naruto merasa canggung dengan posisi mereka sekarang yang dekat sekali.

Tangan Sasuke turun ke lengan Naruto. "Lenganmu juga dingin."

"Umh... yeah..." Naruto merasa geli. Padahal mereka sesama laki-laki, tapi Naruto merasa geli dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Naruto jadi ingat ciumannya dengan Sasuke di UKS, lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya dengan menggerakan lengannya secara memutar. "Lepaskan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak menyimpan obat disini, tapi aku tahu cara membuatmu hangat." Sasuke semakin mendekati Naruto. Wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah televisi. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya merah sekali.

"Selimut saja sudah cukup." Ujar Naruto. Kemudian Naruto merasakan dorongan dari tangan yang memegang pundaknya, yaitu tangan Sasuke.

"Selimut hanya bisa menghangatkanmu dari luar, kau butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkanmu dari dalam juga." Sasuke menampilkan seringainya. Ia sudah mendorong Naruto sampai tertidur di sofa. Dan Sasuke berada di atasnya.

"Kalau begitu selimut dan air hangat." Ujar Naruto. Naruto sadar dirinya dalam bahaya.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, dan langsung melahap mulut Naruto. Dia menjilati bibir bawah Naruto dan menghisapnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, bukan untuk menikmatinya, dia hanya tiba-tiba takut melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau gemetaran, tapi lihat, wajahmu mulai memanas dan berwarna."

Naruto membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kapan? Aku tidak pernah berjanji semacam itu." Sasuke tertawa. "Aku hanya bilang kalau kita hanya baru pacaran satu minggu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, kali ini lebih dalam. Selain menjilat dan menghisapnya, Sasuke sekali-kali menggigit bibir Naruto.

Tangan Naruto berada di dada Sasuke, dia berusaha menekan Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya, tapi tenaganya kurang. Sial sekali.

Kemudian Naruto dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke menyusup memasuki bajunya dan menyentuh sisi perutnya. Mata Naruto membulat, dia tahu identitasnya akan segera diketahui oleh Sasuke. Naruto mulai memberontak, tapi kekuatannya ditahan oleh kekuatan Sasuke. Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini.

Lalu suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi keras. Sasuke berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Naruto pun mengambil kesempatan untuk bangun dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya. Mengambil ponsel itu lalu Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengunci kamar mandi itu rapat-rapat.

Setelah melihat ponselnya, ternyata kakaknya menelpon. Naruko telah menyelamatkan hidup Naruto. Naruto sangat berterimakasih dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, kak?" tanya Naruto.

[Kau tak balas pesanku! Aku kesal sekali!] jawab Naruko.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak mau dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak membalas pesanku pagi tadi."

[Haha. Maafkan aku soal itu. Bagaimana? Kau sedang bersama Hinata sekarang?]

"Maa... soal itu... ngomong-ngomong kau tidak cerita kalau Hinata jarang tidur di asrama." Nada Naruto meninggi.

[Kupikir kau harus mengetahuinya dari Hinata sendiri. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua.]

"Tapi aku mengetahuinya dari teman-temanmu yang suka gosip itu."

[Mereka memang suka menggosip.]

"Hinata tidak akan pernah bercerita padaku jika aku tidak mencari tahu sendiri, kak."

[Hinata mempunyai alasannya sendiri.]

Naruto diam dan tidak membalas.

[Kau berbicara tentang Hinata, berarti kau sedang tidak bersama Hinata?] Kakaknya ini memang peka.

"Maa... yeah..."

[Kau dimana?]

"Banyak hal yang terjadi kak..." Naruto tidak mungkin bilang kalau dirinya ketahuan berciuman dengan Hinata oleh Sasuke.

[He? Kau tak melakukan suatu masalah kan, adikku...?]

"Tidak. Tidak. Haha."

[Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarku?]

"Baik. Baik sekali. Bahkan kalian berciuman tiga kali." Naruto tidak peduli sudah berapa kali dia ciuman dengan Sasuke. Hitungannya pun yang ini mungkin meleset.

[Kalian? Maksudmu kau dan Sasuke?!]

"Jangan keras-keras, kak. Tapi aku kan sebagai kakak disini, berarti yang berciuman itu kakak dan Sasuke..."

[Bahahahahahaha!] kakaknya tertawa keras. [Kau tidak pandai berbohong, adikku.]

"Aku tidak berbohong."

[Buahaahahaha! Huhahahaha! Huehehehehe!] tawa Naruko semakin jelek saja. [Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!]

"Kenapa?"

[Karena... apa aku harus mengatakannya ya?]

"Kenapa? Cepat katakan!"

[Karena Sasuke itu gay.] Naruko kembali tertawa. [Dia tak mungkin menciumku. Tak mungkin.]

Naruto tidak percaya, dia mematung.

[Hahahahaha! Huahaha-] Tawa Naruko terhenti. [Atau... justru karena itu dia menciummu.]

Ponsel Naruto terjatuh dari tangannya. Ekspresi Naruto kini murka, dia meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih dalam sambungan telepon dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur. Naruto meloncat ke arah Sasuke dan menindih Sasuke dibawahnya.

"Woaaa... ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa keras. "R-18 _time_... Sasuke sayang..."

"Waa... kau ingin melanjutkannya, sayang?"

"Jangan salah paham. R-18 itu adalah kau dibunuh olehku dengan kepala, kaki, tangan, juga kelaminmu terlepas."

 **To be Continue**

mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

: Sorry this chapter take long time to update (sok inggris mode on). Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah setia membaca fanfic ini. Muah. Love you all.

Terimakasih kepada reviewer tercinta yaitu: Diena Luna no Azalea, Libra, noonahhs, michhazz, saniwa satutigapuluh, choikim1310, UchiKaze Ammy, uzumakinamikazehaki, Habibah794, Natzuki-kun, NaruNekoSasu, mikhulovenaru, akino aoi, versetta, aka-chan, haneul.byunbaozi, Deerhunnie, desm88, gyumin4ever, ppkarismac, strawberrymilkchocolate, denia, Lovelysuna, Arum Junnie, Celo327, gici love sasunaru, Vilan616, shiraishi connan, snluv, Jonah Kim, dan Shira. (mohon maafkan apabila ada kesalahan penulisan nama.)

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah fav dan allert this story.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : SasuNaru, NaruHina

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama (Pake banget)

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : OOC-NESS, TYPOS, YAOI, SHO-AI/BL, dll.

Enjoy...

 **Ai wa Kurutteiru**

 _Present by : yukka-keehl_

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto tahu, alasan mengapa kakaknya tertawa sedemikian rupa. Alasan mengapa ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dicium oleh Sasuke. Itu karena kakaknya tahu Sasuke gay. Tidak salah lagi, kakaknya tidak berbohong. Naruto mengenal kakaknya, kakak brengseknya itu selalu berbohong dengan cengiran menyebalkan, tapi kali ini tidak.

Rasa marah bergejolak di dalam diri Naruto. Karena apa? Karena dicium oleh Sasuke? Karena tahu Sasuke sudah mengetahui identitas asli dirinya? Tapi sejak kapan Sasuke tahu? Naruto bahkan belum memastikan secara benar. Sudah pasti tapi masih ada yang kurang.

Namun semua sudah terlanjur, karena Naruto sudah meluapkan emosinya, dan sekarang berada diatas Sasuke, menindihnya.

Kemudian Sasuke tertawa lepas. Beruntung tawanya tidak terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Naruto berpikiran untuk mencekiknya, dia berada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan untuk itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ujar Naruto.

"Kapan? Tadi di toilet? Sudahlah, lepas wigmu itu, kau terlihat sangat lucu."

Naruto pun menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk melepas wig, karena gerah sekali.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Saudara kembar Naruko."

"Ya, begitu jauh lebih baik." Mata Sasuke berbinar melihat sosok Naruto yang asli. "Kau bahkan memperkenalkan diri dengan posisi berada diatasku." Sangat menggoda, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menyingkir dari Sasuke dan duduk di ranjang sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke pun bangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sejak kau memanggilku 'sayang' di pagi hari. Naruko tidak pernah melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku mengajakmu menonton sebenarnya untuk menemukan informasi lebih jauh, tapi ternyata aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Hinata, yang berarti perkiraanku tidak salah."

Naruto mengakui, itu kesalahan dirinya sendiri sampai ketahuan. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak percaya dirinya telah dipermainkan sedemikian rupa, bahkan dipisahkan dari kekasihnya Hinata.

"Kau... Kau telah menjauhkan aku dari Hinata, menggodaku untuk menciummu, dan menciumku untuk menjahiliku! Mempermainkanku!" Naruto berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan.

"Kau sendiri berniat untuk membodohiku menjadi Naruko. Jadi kita impas."

"Ini bukan kemauanku, aku hanya ingin bertemu Hinata."

"Kau sudah bertemu Hinata, dan pacarmu itu akan dijodohkan dengan Gaara, menyerah saja."

"Diam kau!" teriak Naruto. "Aku akan kembali kepada Hinata sekarang, jika kau melarangku, aku akan memberitahu pada semua orang bahwa kau itu gay."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan beritahu identitasmu pada semua orang. Dan kakakmu itu pasti dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Naruto kaget dengan ancaman Sasuke. "Kau-kau itu pacar Naruko, mengapa kau tega melakukannya?!" Naruto mencengkram baju Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang juga."

Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan geram. "Kau itu gay. Lalu mengapa kau pacaran dengan kakakku?"

"Justru karena itu. Kakakmu mengetahui aku gay, dan dia mengancamku untuk menjadikannya pacarnya."

"He. Kakakku memang orang yang seperti itu. Kupikir kalian memang saling mencintai." Naruto kecewa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Setelah aku terpaksa menerima ancamannya, aku mencari tahu latar belakang kakakmu untuk mencari kelemahannya, aku tak dapat menemukannya, tapi sepertinya Tuhan ada di pihakku atau... Naruko menggali kuburannya sendiri dengan bergantian denganmu."

"Maafkan kakakku, dia pasti punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak dapat menghancurkan kakakmu kapan saja."

Naruto langsung memegang tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Kumohon, kita berdamai saja."

"Kau baru saja bilang akan membunuhku."

"Itu... tentu saja aku bercanda." Naruto memberikan cengirannya kepada Sasuke. "Kita berdamai, Oke?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, tapi selama kau menjadi Naruko, tidurlah disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kau tidur bersamaku, daripada bersama Hinata."

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau bodoh ya? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berlama-lama melihat orang yang kau sukai. Serigala dalam dirimu bisa muncul, kau bisa tanpa sadar telah memperkosa Hinata."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke peduli akan hal itu, apakah dia peduli dengan Hinata? Atau peduli pada Naruto?

"Sudahlah, kita tidur saja, ini sudah larut malam." Sasuke pun membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja."

Terdengar desisan dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto lalu menariknya untuk tidur disampingnya. Naruto yang kalah oleh kekuatan Sasuke pun terpaksa terhempas ke kasur bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, jarak mereka dekat sekali.

Entah mengapa detak jantung Naruto tak terkendali, berdetum-detum kencang tak menuruti sang pemilik. Sudah beberapa kali mereka sedekat ini, bahkan berciuman, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Apa karena berada di atas kasur? Naruto menolak untuk memikirkannya. Dia hanya bisa memandang Sasuke, dari mulai dahinya, alis, mata, hidung, mulutnya. Naruto merasa sulit untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Mengapa dia tampan sekali?

"Tidur seperti ini, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi jangan perkosa aku."

Naruto berhasil mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Pikiranmu benar-benar kotor sekali." Kata Sasuke. "Aku jadi ingin memperkosamu."

"Che, kubunuh kau jika melakukannya." Naruto yang sebal dengan jitakan keras dari Sasuke pun membalikkan badan membelakangi Sasuke. Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit sebentar lalu menyamankan diri untuk tidur.

Tapi Naruto tak bisa tidur. Dia masih memikirkan Hinata, sepertinya dia harus secepat mungkin menemui ayah Hinata. Naruto tak dapat menerima jika hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tua Hinata, apalagi Naruto sangat ingin menikahi wanita tercintanya itu.

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya, tangan itu tentu saja milik Sasuke. Naruto melirik ke belakang, Sasuke tertidur lelap. Mungkin Sasuke mengira dirinya sebuah guling. Naruto merasa tidak keberatan. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto semakin erat hingga nafasnya terasa di tengkuk Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas berat, dia memilih untuk membiarkan Sasuke tertidur pulas daripada harus membangunkannya dan keributan bisa terjadi. Naruto sendiri merasa nyaman, tidak ada rasa risih berada di pelukan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, Naruto dapat terlelap dengan cepat.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"FUCK! NARUTOOO!"

Mata Naruto berkedut, mimpinya tiba-tiba hilang, telinganya terasa mendengung. Siapa yang berteriak di pagi hari seperti ini? Naruko? Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, tapi hanya keburaman yang ia dapat, ada seseorang yang bercuap-cuap disana. Naruto tak peduli dan menutup matanya kembali.

"NARUTO! FUCK YOU! SIALAN! BANGUN KAU!"

Kali ini Naruto merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya. Dia mengucek matanya yang gatal lalu membuka mata. Terlihatlah sosok Sasuke yang sedang marah.

"A... pa...?" tanya Naruto lelah.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Sasuke menunjuk pipinya yang merah dan hampir bengkak.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menguap. "Marah-marah di pagi hari... kau sedang datang bulan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto sukses mendapat jitakan keras di kepala. Naruto merasa ingin menangis, kali ini jitakannya keras sekali.

"Kau telah memukul pipiku dengan siku-mu, rahangku hampir patah!"

Naruto memerhatikan pipi Sasuke sekarang sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. "Tidak masalah, hanya memar sedikit."

"Dan lihat sekarang kau ada dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto pun sadar dia sedang berbaring di tempat Sasuke awalnya tidur.

"Kau menendangku jatuh ke bawah. Kepala dan tubuhku sakit sekali."

Naruto membayangkannya dan langsung tertawa keras.

"Huahahahaha!" suara tawa Naruto menggema di kamar. Naruto tertawa sambil terguling-guling kesana kemari. Bayangkan saja pipi Sasuke disikut olehnya dan kemudian ditendang hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Lucu sekali pastinya, meskipun Naruto tak mengingatnya. "Hahahahaha. Sudah kubilang aku tidur di sofa saja."

"Ya, nanti malam kau tidur di sofa. Atau bahkan aku perlu mengikatmu dengan tali."

"Woohoo... sadisnya..." Cibir Naruto. "Kau diam dulu." Lalu Naruto memerintah, ia bangkit dari tidurnya menuju dapur.

Naruto mencari plastik dengan membuka-buka lemari di dapur, dan ia mendapatkannya, setelah itu Naruto menuju lemari es, memasukan beberapa es balok ke plastik lalu mengikatnya.

"Untuk sementara ini dulu." Naruto menyerahkan plastik berisi es balok itu kepada Sasuke.

"He... baguslah, kau harus mengurus pipi ini sampai sembuh." Sasuke menerima plastik itu lalu menempelkannya ke pipinya yang merah.

"Oke. Oke. Lagian aku berhutang juga padamu." Naruto melihat jam dinding, menunjukkan jam lima pagi. "Whooaa... aku harus cepat-cepat mandi, karena pasti akan lama sekali dandan menjadi Naruko."

"Apa kau tidak marah pada kakakmu yang telah membuatmu melakukan hal ini, Naruto?"

"Awalnya aku marah tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Dan ternyata hal ini membuatku tahu kondisi Hinata dan bersyukur karena itu." Kata Naruto sambil membuka kopernya.

"Kau mengambil masalah dan bertemu dengan masalah lain."

"Dan kau pun turut menambah masalah itu." Naruto melirik tajam Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Oh maaf. Aku hanya gatal saja ingin menjahilimu. Tapi inilah masalah yang kau ambil."

"Che. Tapi untuk masalah Hinata itu penting untuk kuhadapi. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Hinata sedang kesulitan mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya jika tidak datang kesini."

"Kau sepertinya cinta sekali Hinata."

"Tentu."

"Sebelum menemui ayah Hinata, bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan Gaara terlebih dahulu?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Meminta dia untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Hinata? Meminta dia agar tidak mencintai Hinata? Itu berarti aku tak ada bedanya dengan ayahnya Hinata." Jawab Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun lagi dan Naruto pergi mandi. Di kamar mandi dia menemukan ponselnya yang kemarin terjatuh. Tentu saja kakaknya sudah memutus sambungannya. Tapi Naruto melihat beberapa foto yang dikirimkan kakaknya, foto Sasuke sedang memasuki sebuah bar, foto Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan lelaki lain yang terlihat sangat genit, dalam bar itu tak ada perempuan sama sekali.

Sasuke telah memasuki bar, padahal dia masih dibawah umur. Dan daripada itu semua, itu adalah gay bar. Naruto kaget, kakaknya memang menyimpan kartu merah Sasuke. Kemudian dibawah foto-foto itu Naruko berpesan:

[Kutitipkan foto-foto ini padamu. Jika Sasuke melakukan hal buruk padamu, ancamlah dengan foto ini. Dia tidak akan pernah berani.]

Lalu Naruto buru-buru mengetikkan pesan kepada kakaknya itu.

[Wtf, kak! You are the best! Also the worst!]

Naruto tertawa puas mengetahui ia punya kartu merah tersebut. Itu berarti dia tidak akan takut menghadapi Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah berniat akan membeberkannya, hanya ancaman saja. Hanya jika Sasuke berani membuat Naruko dikeluarkan dari sekolah, maka Naruto akan membeberkannya dan sama-sama membawa Sasuke ke dalam neraka.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jam istirahat sekolah Naruto memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan Sasuke daripada dengan penggosip seperti Sakura dan Ino (meskipun karena mereka Naruto mengetahui keadaan Hinata). Naruto dan Sasuke memperbincangkan mengenai pertandingan sepak bola nanti malam. Sakura dan Ino yang penasaran menghampiri mereka berdua, tapi akibat topik perbincangan bukan hal yang mereka suka, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti perbincangan.

Akan tetapi disaat itu semua, Hinata datang ke kelas Naruto dengan terengah-engah.

"Naruko!" panggilnya keras mengagetkan seisi kelas.

Naruto buru-buru menghampiri Hinata. Mata Hinata sembab. Naruto membawa Hinata ke lorong sekolah yang sepi agar perbincangan mereka tidak terdengar siapapun.

"Naruto..." suara Hinata bergetar, dia mulai menangis. "Aku... akan segera ditunangkan dengan Gaara..."

"A..Apa...?!" Naruto kaget. Dia tak menyangka ayahnya Hinata segesit ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan untuk menjodohkan anaknya di usia muda?

"Barusan ayahku memberiku pesan mengenai itu. Aku rasa Gaara pun belum mengetahuinya." Ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

"Aku akan menemui ayahmu sekarang. Kau tak usah menangis. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dan memeluk Hinata erat.

Hinata semakin terisak. Dia tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus dipisahkan dengan cara seperti ini oleh ayahnya. Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Naruto kesulitan.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi." Ajak Naruto memegang erat tangan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dengan tangannya yang lain. "Jangan menangis Hinata."

Mereka berdua pun berlari menelusuri koridor. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Gaara. Memang Gaara berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata dan Naruko.

"Hinata... maafkan aku, aku baru mengetahuinya, aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini." Kata Gaara dengan keringat membasahi dahinya. "Kau sudah bicarakan ini dengan Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kami akan pergi menemui ayah."

"Aku juga ikut." Kata Gaara, lalu ia melirik ke arah Naruko. "Apa kau pun ikut?" tanya Gaara pada Naruko.

"Dia Naruto." Bisik Hinata.

Gaara kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ceritanya nanti saja, sekarang kita harus bertemu ayah Hinata." Naruto tentu saja tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tak bisa berpenampilan seperti itu. Ikut aku!" ajak Gaara. Gaara menarik tangan Naruto menuju kamar asrama miliknya untuk berganti pakaian. Hinata mengikuti.

"Mengapa kau membantuku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku mendukung hubungan kalian, aku sangat mencintai Hinata oleh karena itu aku ingin Hinata bahagia denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang tersipu. Gaara memang laki-laki yang baik, jauh sekali dengan dirinya. Naruto bahkan merasa tidak pantas berada bersama Hinata. Tapi Naruto tidak akan menyerah, dia akan berusaha untuk membuat wanita yang dicintainya bisa bersama dirinya. Karena Naruto membutuhkan Hinata. Ketika kedua orang tuanya lebih menyayangi Naruko, Hinata ada untuk mencintai Naruto.

Sebut sajalah itu hanya untuk keegoisan semata. Bukan hanya karena Naruto ingin membuat Hinata bahagia, justru bersama Hinata, Naruto bahagia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Hiashi; ayah Hinata dengan muka yang menyeramkan. Tentunya pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kepada Naruto, bukan kepada Gaara yang ikut datang bersama dirinya.

Naruto langsung bersujud di depan Hiashi. "Aku mohon tolong batalkan pertunangan Hinata dan Gaara. Hiashi-san."

Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedemikian rupa memperjuangkan hubungannya mulai khawatir. Gaara hanya bisa melihat.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Aku... aku mencintai Hinata, aku akan berusaha keras membuatnya bahagia. Aku berjanji." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Hiashi, menampilkan kesungguhannya. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tendangan di wajah dan darah yang keluar dari hidung.

Hinata menjerit, langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang kesakitan.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa! Kau hanya berandalan, nilaimu jelek sekali, hanya bagus di olahraga saja. Mau kau beri makan apa nanti Hinata jika bersamamu?"

"Ayaaah! Kau tidak usah sampai seperti ini! Aku mencintai Naruto dan ingin bersamanya. Mengapa ayah tidak pernah mengerti?" Hinata menangis.

"Kau pun nanti akan mencintai Gaara, anakku."

"Ayaah!"

"Gaara lebih pantas untukmu, anakku. Bukan laki-laki itu yang kau peluk itu."

Hinata langsung menghampiri ayahnya, memegang lengan ayahnya. "Aku mohon ayah. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Naruto laki-laki yang baik, aku selalu bahagia bersama dia."

Hiashi melepaskan pegangan anaknya sendiri dengan kasar hingga Hinata terjatuh. Naruto dan Gaara kaget, mereka langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Diamlah, Hinata. Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu." Kata Hiashi.

Naruto mulai marah, apa selama ini Hinata mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya? Apakah selama ia pulang ke rumah untuk memohon kepada ayahnya agar tidak dijodohkan itu, selama itu pula ia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya?

Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri yang selama ini tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Membiarkan Hinata kesakitan. Dan Naruto merasa harus mengakhirinya. Namun ia tak dapat mengalahkan keputusan Hiashi.

Naruto mulai berdiri menghadap Hiashi. "Anda benar, saya orang tidak berguna. Saya tak mampu membuat Hinata bahagia, jika ada orang yang dapat membuat Hinata bahagia itu adalah Gaara."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?" Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

Naruto tak mampu melihat Hinata. Jika melihat Hinata, ia bisa saja menarik semua perkataannya tadi. Jika itu terjadi, penderitaan Hinata tidak akan pernah berakhir. Lagipula menyerahkan Hinata pada Gaara adalah hal yang baik, Gaara bukan tipe orang yang akan menyakiti Hinata, Gaara akan membuat Hinata merasa seperti putri, selalu bahagia.

"Saya akan memutuskan hubungan saya dengan Hinata, Hiashi-san. Anda bisa tenang sekarang."

"Narutoo..." Hinata tak percaya dengan semua yang telah dikatakan Naruto. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

 _Maafkan aku, Hinata, aku sepecundang ini._

"Hoo... pilihan tepat, itu yang kuinginkan selama ini." Kata Hiashi.

"Kalau begitu, saya ijin pulang." Naruto membungkuk kepada Hiashi.

"Ya, pulanglah. Jangan menampakkan wajahmu padaku lagi." Kata Hiashi.

Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan Hinata. Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama memasang wajah tidak percaya. Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara. "Jagalah Hinata sebaik mungkin."

Gaara mengangguk. "Serahkan padaku."

Hinata bangkit dan langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. "Jangan pergi, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lalu melepaskan pelukan Hinata. "Kau bahagia jika bersama Gaara."

"Lihat aku, Naruto! Lihat aku!"

Naruto memutar badannya untuk melihat Hinata, memenuhi permintaan Hinata yang mungkin terakhir kali.

Mata Hinata bercucuran air mata, mukanya merah sekali. Mulutnya bergetar. "Apakah aku terlihat bahagia sekarang?" Hinata terisak. "Jawab aku, Naruto! Apa dimatamu aku terlihat bahagia sekarang?"

Naruto langsung membalikan badannya lagi, tak mampu melihat Hinata.

"Kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bersamaku! Kau berjanji akan membuatku bahagia! Kau sudah menjajikan itu..." kata Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tak bisa buatku bahagia. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Naruto..." Hinata memegang lengan Naruto dari belakang dengan erat.

 _Aku pun ingin terus bersama dirimu, Hinata._

"Kalau begitu, kau mau membuat bayi denganku sekarang?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata melepaskan pegangannya. Naruto pun berlalu. Membiarkan Hinata yang menangis.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sasuke mendengar seseorang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Ia pun segera membukanya, yang ia dapati adalah wujud Naruto yang basah kuyup.

"Kau darimana saja?!" Sasuke kaget, dia langsung membantu Naruto menaiki jendela. "Buka bajumu, kau bisa masuk angin."

Naruto diam saja, membiarkan Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Idiot, kau darimana saja?!" tanya Sasuke lagi kesal karena Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di luar lalu kehujanan."

"Carilah tempat teduh kalau begitu!"

"Aku hanya duduk di taman, lalu tiba-tiba hujan, tapi aku malas bergerak."

"Ini jam dua belas malam, dan itu saja yang kau lakukan setelah kau bolos sekolah, hah?" Sasuke menggosok rambut Naruto dengan gemas. Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto. Sasuke pun melepaskan baju Naruto yang basah dan berat akibat air hujan. Kemudian Sasuke bertumpu pada lututnya, ia mulai membuka kancing celana Naruto. Naruto kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membuka celanamu. Jika kau tidak mau aku yang melakukannya, kau lakukan sendiri." Jawab Sasuke sambil bangkit kembali.

"Aku akan melakukannya di kamar mandi." Naruto kesal lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi namun gagal karena Sasuke menahannya.

"Lakukan disini, kau membasahi lantai kamarku."

"Che." Naruto pun membuka celananya di tempat. Membuat dirinya hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Sasuke langsung mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah siapkan bak mandi dengan air panas. Mandilah, lalu berterimakasihlah padaku." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mencibir. Dia memasuki kamar mandi, namun Sasuke ternyata ikut masuk juga. Naruto sudah lelah, dia membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun sesuka hati, termasuk membuka celana dalamnya. Menampilkan pantat dan kemaluannya pada Sasuke. Naruto kaget dan langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di bak mandi dan membuat airnya menyiprat ke baju Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Celana dalammu masih belum terlepas sepenuhnya." Protes Sasuke. Memang Celana dalam Naruto masih berada di lututnya.

"Justru apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Diamlah, dan angkat kedua kakimu keatas." Meskipun Sasuke menyuruh, tentu saja Naruto menolak menurutinya yang akhirnya membuat tangan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam bak untuk membuka celana dalam Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil melakukannya.

Naruto melirik tajam Sasuke. Menyadari itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena milikmu kecil?"

"A-APAAA?!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tak akan pernah bisa memuaskan Hinata. Hahaha."

"A-APAAA?! Pasti punyamu lebih kecil dariku!"

"Kau mau lihat punyaku?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Sasuke tertawa. "Sekarang kau sudah tidak terlihat sedih lagi, Naruto."

"Tentu saja, karena sekarang aku kesal padamu."

"Kau cerita padaku kenapa. Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Lalu wajah Naruto kembali ke ekspresi sedih. "Aku putus dengan Hinata."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku yang memutuskannya karena aku pikir Hinata akan lebih bahagia dengan Gaara."

"Tapi kau tidak bahagia. Hinata juga pasti sedih sekali."

"Ya, aku hanya pecundang." Naruto mulai menangis. "Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyakiti Hinata."

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto yang menangis, dia tidak peduli jika bajunya basah dan memang sudah terlanjur basah akibat kecipratan tadi.

"Tapi aku rasa aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hinata." Kata Naruto. "Katakan kalau aku melakukan yang terbaik."

"Ya, kau melakukan yang terbaik, Naruto." Kata Sasuke. "Kau memilih hal yang tepat."

Naruto kembali terisak, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke pun mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut.

 **To be Continue**

 **Foot's Note** : mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Hallo...! Chapter kemarin emang sengaja dipercepat, tepatnya sih karena setengah hati menulis cerita NaruHina itu... #plak. Tapi chapter 4 datang... Check this out and enjoy...!

Terimakasih kepada reviewer yaitu: oshder, Fao Baozi, uzumakinamikazehaki, megumichan, aka-chan, Libra, Habibah794, gici love sasunaru, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, Natzuki-kun, fyodult, Sasunaru, michhazz, denia, antichan cumel, shirosuke, Labrador Eksentriks, versetta, Leethakim, Shiroi.144, Diena Luna no Azalea, R Eucliffe Walker, Vilan616, gyumin4ever.

Terimakasih juga kepada yang sudah fav dan follow this story...

Juga kepada kamu yang membaca ini... reviewnya ditunggu. #wink

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T+ (Mungkin... muahahaha)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Yaoi, Lime, Typos, dll.

Ai wa Kurutteiru

Present by : yukka-keehl

Chapter 4

 _Mudah sekali bagiku untuk menggali informasi mengenai seseorang, apalagi orang yang ada di sekolah ini. Termasuk wanita itu, wanita yang memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

 _Dia tidak berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku ataupun malu-malu memandang diriku. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyeringai puas mengetahui kelemahanku. Wanita itu benar-benar sinting. Tidak pernah aku merasa sekesal ini._

 _Aku mengetahui keluarganya, dia mempunyai saudara kembar laki-laki yang bernama Naruto. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, jarang ada di rumah._

 _Aku tidak dapat membendung amarahku karena aku tak bisa menemukan kelemahannya, dan hari itu, aku sengaja mengagetkannya dengan mobilku. Dia marah-marah, aku merasa aneh karena biasanya di hadapan orang-orang dia selalu bersikap baik padaku._

 _Aku meminta maaf, dia mengucapkan kata 'sayang' kepadaku._

 _Ah, ini bukan Naruko yang biasanya. Kutarik lengannya, aku menyadari bahwa orang di hadapanku lebih tinggi dari Naruko._

 _Aku mulai tertarik._

 _Awalnya hanya rasa penasaran saja. Tapi saat aku melihat dia kesakitan, aku tak dapat mengabaikannya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku bukanlah orang baik yang akan menolong orang begitu saja. Apalagi dia bukan orang yang aku kenal. Tapi rasa menggelitik muncul dari tubuhku. Entah apa itu._

 _Kemudian aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Hinata, idiot sekali bukan? Dia berciuman di UKS tanpa menutup pintu. Aku jadi ingin menjahilinya. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang muncul dari dalam diriku, aku tidak ingin dia berciuman lagi dengan Hinata._

 _Wajahnya lucu sekali ketika dia ketahuan olehku. Aku dapat melihat keringat yang keluar dari dahinya. Kakaknya pastilah tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku mencintai Naruko. Aku ingin tertawa._

 _Tapi aku dapat menahannya, lalu aku sedikit menggodanya. Dia benar-benar menciumku walau dengan ragu._

 _Aku senang sekali. Aku balas menciumnya, aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang lembut, kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, ciuman kami semakin dalam. Aku sangat menikmatinya._

 _Saat kulihat, wajahnya merah sekali, membuatku gemas ingin mendorongnya ke kasur. Sesuatu yang liar dalam diriku memaksa untuk keluar, untungnya bisa kutahan._

 _Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarku, dengan berbagai alasan yang aku buat. Dia menurut. Kucium dia lagi sewaktu kami menonton televisi, lagi-lagi aku tak dapat menahan diri._

 _Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Aku tak pernah menyukai siapapun, aku hanya tahu bahwa aku tak menyukai wanita. Aku tak bisa pergi ke bar yang biasa karena wanita-wanita mabuk disana sering memaksaku untuk berdansa dengan mereka dan bahkan tidur dengan mereka yang tentu saja membuatku risih. Akhirnya aku pergi ke bar untuk orang gay, aku bisa cukup nyaman disana untuk menghilangkan stress-ku. Kemudian aku membuat teman disana yang sudah memiliki pasangan agar dia tidak mengincarku._

 _Ya, baru kali ini aku tertarik pada seseorang._

 _Aku mengumpat ketika suara ponsel berbunyi menganggu kegiatan kami, dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya dia tahu bahwa aku mengetahui identitasnya, selain itu dia pun tahu kalau aku gay._

 _Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi itu berarti aku tak dapat menggodanya lagi, karena dia milik Hinata. Aku pikir dia akan jijik padaku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya protes karena aku menjahilinya. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa mengenai aku yang gay._

 _Aku memeluknya dari belakang, pura-pura tidur. Dia membiarkanku._

 _Oh, Tuhan... andai saja dia tidak pacaran dengan Hinata, aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya._

 _Naruto benar-benar menyukai Hinata, dia datang ke sekolah ini untuk bertemu Hinata, dia rela menyamar jadi kakaknya untuk bertemu Hinata._

 _Ha... aku benar-benar cemburu pada Hinata._

 _Istirahat sekolah Naruto dipanggil Hinata, dia tidak kembali lagi. Aku pulang ke asramaku pun dia tidak ada. Aku mencarinya di jalan sekitar sekolah selama dua jam, dia tidak ada. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di asrama saja. Sampai ia pulang, aku tidak akan tidur. Tepatnya tidak bisa tidur._

 _Mengapa Naruto membuatku seperti ini?_

 _Mengapa...?_

 _Aku bisa gila karenanya._

 _Aku menunggu..._

 _Dan menunggu..._

 _Padahal baru tadi pagi dia pergi, tapi..._

 _Aku merindukannya._

 _Suara ketukan di jendela, aku langsung loncat dari kasurku dan membukanya. Dia basah kuyup. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak menyenangkan._

 _Membuatku khawatir._

 _Kubuka bajunya, dia tidak protes, kubuka celananya, dia baru protes. Aku mengikutinya ke kamar mandi, kubuka celana dalamnya karena dia akan memasuki bak mandi. Mukanya merah karena malu. Lucu sekali._

 _Dia menceritakan kegelisahannya padaku._

 _Ah, bahkan Tuhan dan malaikat mendukungku._

 _Kupeluk dia._

 _Naruto sangat kurus, dia bahkan mempunyai tiga garis di setiap pipinya seperti kucing. Terlebih lagi dia emosional. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu semua. Aku juga tidak masalah jika dia menceritakan semua kegelisahannya padaku._

 _Ah, bukan, aku ingin dia merengek padaku, hanya padaku._

 _Aku pun mencium dahinya._

.

.

Naruto baru sadar bahwa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahinya. Entah kerasukan apa ia merasa tidak keberatan dicium Sasuke di dahi. Atau mungkin karena Naruto sedang sangat sedih jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ya, benar, kehilangan Hinata adalah pukulan terbesar bagi Naruto. Meskipun Naruto yang mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata, tapi itu karena ia merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Naruto pun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa malu karena sudah menangis di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia merasa kecewa karena Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, padahal ia masih ingin memeluknya dan mencium mata Naruto yang menangis. Tapi sesuatu di dalam celananya mendesak sakit.

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri?" tanya Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah datar.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menaikkan suaranya, ia kesal dengan pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar."

"Ide bagus."

Sasuke pun bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air. Mengapa Naruto merasa malu ketika Sasuke melihat tubuh polosnya? Padahal Naruto sudah beberapa kali mandi di onsen umum bersama ayahnya. Dia tidak keberatan jika semua laki-laki memandang tubuhnya.

Ah, itu mungkin karena Sasuke penyuka sesama jenis.

Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, Naruto pun bangkit dari bak mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dengan shower saja, biar tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Naruto sangat berterimakasih karena Sasuke menyiapkan air di bak mandi untuknya, tapi ia sedang tidak butuh berlama-lama di kamar mandi dan ingin segera tidur.

Memutar kerannya, Naruto pun diguyur dengan air. Menikmatinya untuk beberapa detik lalu membasuh dirinya sendiri dengan sabun dan shampo. Naruto baru ingat ia tidak membawa handuk. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan mandinya terlebih dahulu dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengambilkannya handuk.

Sabun dan shampo mengalir dari tubuh Naruto menuju lubang pembuangan air. Naruto telah selesai mandi, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu kamar mandi memang tidak di kunci, bahkan tidak ditutup sepenuhnya oleh Sasuke yang keluar lebih dulu.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, ia memilih untuk tidak langsung teriak kepada Sasuke. Mungkin sesuatu yang ganjil itu adalah Sasuke tidur? Sebab di kamarnya hening sekali. Sasuke tidak menyalakan televisi atau apapun itu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengintip, dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa. Mencoba memfokuskan kembali penglihatannya, Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memainkan sesuatu yang panjang seperti batang. Dia mengocoknya, lalu melumerinya dengan cairan licin, dan mengocoknya kembali.

Wajah Naruto memerah mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke sedang melakukan hal yang bersifat privasi. Kemudian desahan dari mulut Sasuke terdengar oleh Naruto walaupun memang volumenya kecil sekali.

Yang lebih membuat Naruto kaget adalah ketika Sasuke berkata...

"Naruto..."

Terpaku, Naruto tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Bukankah itu berarti Sasuke masturbasi sambil memikirkan dirinya?

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik Naruto ngeri. Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memutuskan untuk mandi lagi, kali ini di bak mandi, biar lama.

Keputusannya untuk mandi dengan shower itu adalah salah besar. Naruto menyesalinya. Namun ternyata sesuatu menggelitik dari pikirannya membuat ia ingin mengintip kembali. Naruto pasti sudah gila.

Selama Naruto berendam dengan air sabun, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Naruto harus bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya akan sulit karena Naruto akan merasa sangat canggung dan geli. Lagipula, Sasuke itu sinting sekali, apa yang ia pikirkan dari Naruto? Tubuh Naruto? Oh Tuhan...

Kapan Naruko akan kembali? Naruto harus segera menghubungi kakak brengseknya itu. Naruto sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menolong kakaknya lagi karena Hinata sudah ia lepaskan. Dan hati Naruto akan sakit jika ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Begitupun dengan Hinata.

 _Aku harus segera pergi dari sini._

Bukan hanya karena masalah dengan Hinata, tapi karena ia tahu Sasuke mengincar tubuhnya. Jika Naruto berlama-lama disini, ia bisa kehilangan kesuciannya. Tapi yang paling tidak ia inginkan adalah kemungkinan ia akan menyukai Sasuke.

 _Heh.. tunggu... tidak mungkin aku akan menyukai Sasuke!_

Naruto membantah dirinya sendiri. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, Naruto marah-marah di kamar mandi hingga ia membuat dirinya tenggelam ke dalam bak yang penuh sabun. Naruto tersentak kaget, bak mandi tentu saja licin. Celaka! Naruto tak bisa membuka matanya, jika ia membuka matanya, matanya bisa sakit.

Naruto yang semakin panik makin tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk mencari udara. Sulit sekali baginya untuk duduk, karena ketika kakinya digerakan, ia terpeleset kembali dan tenggelam lagi. Gawat, Naruto mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengangkat Naruto dari bak mandi seluruhnya. Naruto bersyukur menemukan udara, ia menghirupnya sepuas yang ia mau. Sasuke kemudian mendudukan Naruto di closet duduk. Tubuh Naruto penuh dengan sabun, dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Terimakasih." Lirih Naruto dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Takut jika membuka mata, sabun akan menyakitinya. "Aku pikir aku akan mati."

"Ya, kau berhutang nyawa padaku, idiot." Sasuke mendengus. "Ternyata kau tak bisa mandi sendiri."

Sasuke sebenarnya sangat bersyukur dia dapat menyelamatkan Naruto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak menyadari keadaan Naruto.

"Heh. Bak mandinya saja yang sialan!" Tukas Naruto. Ternyata mandi di bak mandi pun adalah pilihan yang buruk.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan..." komen Sasuke setelah melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Tolong bantu aku mencuci muka, aku tak bisa buka mataku..." pinta Naruto. "ah, aku ingin bilas semuanya."

Naruto merasa sial sekali, ia harus mengalami semua ini. Tidak salah lagi penyebabnya adalah Sasuke. Astaga... andai saja Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu sambil menyebut nama Naruto, Naruto tidak akan memikirkannya. Dan sekarang Naruto harus mengalami kejadian seperti tenggelam di bak mandi dan akhirnya telanjang bulat lagi di depan Sasuke.

Mukanya dibuang ke tempat sampah pun tidak akan cukup.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta sedikit bayaran dulu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ha?" bingung Naruto. Tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto tahu sebab bibirnya kini sudah dilahap Sasuke dengan rakus. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto dari kedua sisi, memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto mengerenyit ketika Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, lalu mendesah ketika Sasuke menghisapnya lagi dan lagi.

Tebak bagaimana wajah Naruto sekarang, dia merah sekali.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk berdiri, Naruto pasrah saja sebab penglihatannya gelap. Ternyata Sasuke mengajaknya untuk membasuh diri di shower, air shower menyiram Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berciuman. Sasuke memegang pinggang polos Naruto, menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

 _Oh, tidak... ini bahaya!_ Teriak Naruto ngeri.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, tapi kini bibirnya turun ke leher Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya, wajahnya sudah bersih dari sabun sekarang.

"Hentikan, Sasuke..." protes Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan Sasuke yang mendekap tubuhnya. Tapi bibir Sasuke sudah menjilati leher Naruto dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Nhn... Sasuke..." desahan Naruto makin membuat si pelaku makin menggila.

 _Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Mengapa aku membiarkan Sasuke berbuat hal seperti ini padaku?_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas pantatnya yang membuat Naruto berjengit. Dan...

BUGH.

Naruto meninju Sasuke sekuat tenaga di wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke kesakitan.

"Oh, maaf... tanganku kepeleset." Naruto ketakutan saat itu. Ia langsung keluar kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Secepat mungkin Naruto mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju tidur. Ia kemudian mencari-cari ponselnya yang akhirnya ia temukan di celana panjang yang basah. Untunglah ponselnya tidak rusak. Ia segera mencari kontak kakaknya, tangannya tremor.

Mencari nama kakaknya saja sulit rasanya. Naruto menyesal tidak membuat nomor kakaknya sebagai salah satu speed dial.

Naruto menelepon kakaknya. Suara operator memberitahu bahwa nomor kakaknya berada di luar jangkauan atau tidak aktif. Naruto mengumpat, ia mencobanya lagi. Lagi-lagi yang keluar adalah suara operator yang membosankan.

"Kakak sialan kemana kau?!" desis Naruto.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sasuke keluar dari sana dengan handuk yang dipasang di pinggangnya. Tentu saja Sasuke mandi karena dia telah membasahi bajunya sendiri.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sedang terduduk di lantai dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Naruto..." katanya. Naruto melihat ekspresi Sasuke, wajahnya menampakkan penyesalan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya apabila kau tidak mau."

Naruto tak membalas apapun, tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur jika memang Sasuke menyesal. Tangan Naruto mulai kembali normal, tidak bergetar lagi.

"Kau tidur saja di kasur, aku akan tidur di sofa saja." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri lalu mencibir Sasuke. "Apa kau takut kutendang lagi? Bwahahaha."

"Tidak, aku takut kalau aku akan menyerangmu lagi."

Padahal Naruto sudah berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi si raven sialan itu memecahkannya kembali.

"He... kau seharusnya menjawab dengan sesuatu yang lucu, kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Protes Naruto.

"Oh, maaf soal itu."

Naruto pun pergi ke kasur dengan dengusan kesal. Ia kemudian menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai dagu. Memikirkan kemana kakak sialannya itu pergi atau alasan apa yang membuat dia mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian memikirkan Hinata lagi.

Mengapa ia tak bisa menghilangkan sosok Hinata dari pikirannya?

Naruto tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi. Bahkan kata maaf tidak sempat terucap dari mulut Naruto. Dapatkah ia melupakan Hinata? Padahal mereka saling mencintai. Tapi mengapa mereka tak bisa bersama?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pagi yang terkutuk menampar Naruto keras. Naruto memang tak bisa kabur dengan nasibnya sekarang walau ia sangat ingin.

Putus hubungan dengan Hinata.

Hampir diperkosa Sasuke.

Dan terlebih dari itu semua adalah dia tak punya kabar apapun dari kakaknya. Seharusnya hari ini jika bisa, ia kembali ke sekolahnya yang dulu, bertemu Kiba dan Shikamaru kedua sahabatnya (yang meskipun mereka mengaku sahabat, mereka tak pernah menghubungi Naruto), dan meminta maaf kepada nenek Tsunade atas keabsenannya.

Ia bisa kembali hanya jika Kakaknya telah selesai dengan audisi gilanya itu. Naruto tidak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah kakaknya ini, apalagi dengan Sasuke. Ia bisa ketularan gay. Astaga... itu bencana!

Naruto jujur sangat berterimakasih kepada Sasuke yang telah membantu dia setiap saat dia kesulitan. Naruto tak bisa melupakan kebaikan orang begitu saja. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia akan menerima saja diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh Sasuke.

Naruto melihat jam dinding, jam 4 pagi, dia bangun kepagian, bahkan Sasuke belum bangun saat ia melirik ke sofa.

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya lalu melihat Sasuke yang tidur dengan meringkuk akibat kedinginan.

"Heh, rasakan!" desis Naruto puas. Kemudian ia kembali memandang Sasuke yang tidur, entah berapa menit berlalu. Naruto pun sadar, dia langsung menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimut yang Sasuke jatuhkan di lantai dan berniat untuk mengambil seragamnya yang ada pada Gaara. Tapi ternyata sebuah tas kertas yang berisi wig dan seragam sekolahnya ada di sebelah koper Naruto. Sepertinya Gaara yang mengembalikannya.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi kakaknya lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada sambungan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi pesan kepada kakaknya itu.

[Kak bagaimana statusmu? Aku ingin segera kembali ke sekolahku.]

Tentu saja jawaban tidak akan cepat datang, bahkan Naruto ragu kalau kakaknya akan menjawabnya.

Duduk di kasur, Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Naruto jadi ingin tahu bagaimana cara melacak posisi kakaknya. Sebab ia mempunyai firasat buruk sekarang.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Ia bisa meminta bantuan pada Sasuke. Naruto pun berjongkok di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke... bangun!" Naruto mulai mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membangunkan Sasuke karena dia langsung membuka matanya dan kaget akibat langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Tolong aku."

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong cari tahu dimana kakakku sekarang, dia sulit sekali dihubungi."

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di sofa. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedikit buram. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berkontak dengannya?"

"Kemarin lusa, di malam hari, kami saling berbicara, lalu dia mengirim pesan."

"Begitu ya, aku akan cari tahu."

"Terimakasih, ah, tolong cari tahu juga apakah ada semacam audisi yang dimulai kemarin lusa."

"Audisi nyanyi atau akting, atau apa?"

"Suaranya jelek sekali, paling akting."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu aku dapat bayaran apa?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak punya banyak uang."

"Dirimu cukup."

Naruto membelalak. "Yang benar saja."

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. "Jujur saja kalau kau menyukaiku, Naruto."

"Hah?" mulut Naruto menganga tak percaya. "Aku tak tahu darimana kau dapat kesimpulan itu. Tapi itu salah besar. Aku membencimu."

"Begitu... ah, sayang sekali... berarti aku tak bisa menolongmu, aku tak dapat menolong orang yang membenciku..."

Gigi Naruto bergemerak kesal. Ia pun berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Menggenggam pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Lalu...

 _Smooch..._

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke.

Sesaat Sasuke kaget dengan kelakuan Naruto yang super mendadak itu. Tapi akhirnya Sasuke tentu saja menikmatinya, dan mencium balik Naruto.

Ya, kali ini mereka saling berciuman. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto, tapi Naruto pun sama-sama menari. Sasuke girang sekali. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya pada ekspresi wajah, hanya ia tunjukan dengan aksi menciumnya saja.

Ciuman selesai, ketika mereka menjauhkan bibir mereka, terdapat juntaian saliva yang akhirnya terputus dan mendarat di bibir Naruto.

"Kau seperti biasanya, rakus sekali." Kata Naruto sambil menghapus saliva di dagunya.

"Kau nekat sekali, Naruto. Apa kau tidak takut kuapa-apa kan?"

Naruto melotot pada Sasuke. "Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan melakukan apa yang aku tidak suka."

"Jadi kau suka berciuman denganku, ya?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. "J-Jangan salah paham, aku melakukan ini karena ingin kau membantuku mencari keberadaan Naruko."

"Oke, aku akan membantumu." Ujar Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku bercanda kok, yang tadi itu. Aku tak butuh bayaran apa-apa, aku akan menolong orang yang kusukai meskipun dia membenciku."

"A-apa...?! Apa kau sedang menembakku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana menurutmu aku?"

"Kau..." Naruto berpikir sampai kepalanya pusing. " _You are a great kisser...?_ "

Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya, dia keceplosan. _Really stupid, Naruto_. Sebenarnya yang ingin Naruto ucapkan adalah kalau Sasuke itu super mesum, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Hatinya lebih berkata bahwa Sasuke _great kisser_ daripada _a pervert_.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Kau ingin kucium kembali?"

Naruto menggeleng keras. Tapi Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto, melepas tangan Naruto yang menutupi bibirnya. Lalu mencium bibir Naruto kembali.

Mari biarkan mereka menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto dan Sasuke datang bersama ke sekolah, mereka telah sampai di loker sekolah untuk mengganti sepatu mereka dengan uwabaki. Namun ketika Naruto akan membuka lokernya, sesuatu menyakiti jarinya membuat jari telunjuknya berdarah.

Meskipun Naruto kesakitan, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Saat ia cek kenop loker tersebut, ada jarum kecil yang terpasang disana.

 _Perbuatan jahil siapa ini?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun melepaskan jarum dari kenop tersebut dan membuka loker untuk mengambil uwabaki-nya. Sebuah surat ada disana, Naruto segera mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di saku bajunya.

"Kau lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak ada..." Naruto pun segera memasang uwabakinya dan menyimpan sepatu ke dalam loker.

Kelas Naruto dan Sasuke ada di lantai tiga, mereka pun pergi kesana. Banyak mata yang melihat mereka, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Mungkin iri? Mungkin benci? Mungkin marah?

Itulah yang Naruto kira setelah ada yang menjahilinya di loker. Naruto jadi memandang semua orang sebagai musuh. Naruto khawatir apabila ia yang menyebabkan kakaknya diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan lebih khawatir lagi bila sebenarnya kakaknya selalu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Mereka pun naik ke lantai tiga dimana kelasnya berada. Sebelum menuju kelasnya, Naruto berhenti di kelas Hinata. Ia menanyakan keberadaan Hinata, temannya berkata Hinata tidak akan sekolah, dia sakit. Naruto tentu saja khawatir, ialah penyebab Hinata demikian.

Sasuke pun memaksa Naruto untuk melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas. Di kelas ia bertemu Sakura dan Ino yang menyambutnya. Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Kau darimana saja kemarin? Bisa-bisanya bolos." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Jawab Naruto sambil menggantung tasnya di pinggir meja.

"Dan itu adalah?" Giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Buruk sekali, aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Naruto pun duduk di bangkunya.

"Sesuatu berhubungan dengan Hinata?"

"Begitulah..." jawab Naruto pelan.

"He... omong-omong, apa itu yang merah di lehermu, Naruko?" tanya Ino membuat Naruto sadar dengan bekas ciuman Sasuke kemarin malam.

"I-Ini bekas serangga!" gagap Naruto.

"Gak usah berteriak kali..." protes Sakura. "Bikin aku makin curiga saja..."

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan Sasuke?" bisik Ino.

"HELL NO...!" teriak Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas melirik padanya. " _Never. Never."_

"Kenapa...? kalian kan berpacaran..."

Untungnya Naruto langsung punya alasan bagus untuk menjawabnya. "Kami kan belum lama berpacaran, tidak akan secepat itu."

"Begitu... jadi bukan ' _Never'_ dong..."

"Begitulah..." Jawab Naruto malas.

Untungnya Ino mengganti perbincangan, Naruto jadi bisa tenang. Kemudian Naruto melirik Sasuke, Sasuke sudah memandang Naruto daritadi, jadi pandangan mereka bertemu.

Naruto memasang wajah ' _What_ ' kepada Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke.

Ketika pelajaran berlangsung, barulah Naruto membuka surat tersebut. Tulisan surat itu menggunakan tinta merah, menandakan sebuah kebencian.

 **JAM 5 SORE. TEMUI AKU DI TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH, BITCH.**

Setelah membacanya, Naruto melipat surat itu kembali. Meskipun surat itu seperti jebakan, tetap saja Naruto akan menghadapinya, ia lakukan itu demi kakaknya.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba, yaitu jam 4 sore. Sakura dan Ino pergi, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pulang bersama namun ia tolak.

"Kau duluan saja, aku punya urusan."

"Cepatlah pulang kalau begitu." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ya, kau tolong cari tahu mengenai kakakku ya... aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya."

Sasuke mengangguk, dia pun pergi.

Lima menit sebelum jam 5, Naruto keluar dari kelas. Jam segini memang para murid sudah kembali ke asrama, yang ada hanya murid-murid yang sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasi, tapi untuk lantai tiga gedung C itu sepi sekali. Sebab kegiatan organisasi dilakukan di gedung yang berbeda.

Naruto hendak menuruni tangga, namun seseorang menendang punggungnya keras.

Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, Naruto hanya bisa membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya melayang, lalu terjatuh, terguling-guling sampai ujung tangga. Rasanya menyakitkan.

 **To Be Continue**

Foot's Note : mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note : Hallo maaf telat updet, sebenernya ni chapter udah lama rampung cuman gak ada waktu buat uploadnya... hhe.

Seperti biasa terimakasih kepada reviewer yaitu: Libra, aka-chan, choikim1310, SayuriDaiseijou, Labrador Eksentriks, uzumakinamikazehaki, , windkim, im, guest1, guest2, michhazz, natzuki-kun, gici love sasunaru, negisama, desm88, Vilan616, denia, Habibah794, Rini, gyumin4ever, kyunauzunami, miszshanty051, 7D, Dedee5671, Leethakim, GrandpaGyu, narura aihara.

Terimakasih juga kepada yang sudah fav dan follow this story...

Juga kepada kamu yang membaca ini... reviewnya ditunggu. #wink

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Yaoi, Sho-ai, Typos, dll.

Ai wa Kurutteiru

By : yukka-keehl

 **Chapter 5**

Terjatuh dari tangga tidak membuat Naruto hilang kesadaran. Yang ia pikirkan pertama kali adalah wignya, takut apabila wig itu terlepas. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi luka dan darah juga memar.

Naruto bersyukur ketika tahu wignya tidak terlepas. Lalu ia mencoba berdiri, namun gagal. Tubuhnya sulit digerakan. Satu gerakan saja membuat sakit seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sial." Umpat Naruto.

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menendangnya jatuh karena orang itu langsung menghilang, tapi yang pasti dia masih ada di lantai atas. Hanya ada satu tangga di gedung C. Jikalau dia mau pulang, dia harus melewati Naruto terlebih dahulu. Mungkin mereka kira Naruto akan pingsan, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Namun Naruto juga tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia hanya bisa terbaring dengan posisi sama seperti ketika dia terjatuh. Dan dengan posisi itu Naruto memikirkan apakah kejadian ini baru terjadi kepada Naruko ataukah sering. Jika memang baru, apa yang Naruto lakukan hingga membuatnya mengalami hal ini, jika memang sering, apa yang Naruko lakukan sampai ditindas seperti ini.

Yang pasti Naruto harus mencari tahu siapa pelakunya, berbicara dan mencari solusi. Ia tak dapat membiarkannya, bagaimana apabila Naruko kembali ke sekolah dan ia ditindas, itu tidak akan membuat Naruto senang.

Menahan segala sakit yang ia rasakan, Naruto berhasil duduk. Dia merasa pusing, pastilah kepalanya terbentur dengan keras.

"Kau masih sadar, Naruko? Hebat sekali." suara itu berasal dari ujung tangga, seseorang dengan rambut merah dan berkacamata. Naruto tidak mengenalinya, itu karena Naruko tidak mengenalkannya.

Dia menuruni tangga mendekati Naruto diikuti dengan kedua temannya yang Naruto tahu siapa mereka. Ya, mereka Ino dan Sakura. Naruto membelalak tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin sahabat kakaknya itu mengkhianatinya?

"Ka-kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?!" teriak Naruto.

"Maafkan kami, Naruko sayang... Tendanganku pasti sakit sekali... kami hanya tidak suka dengan sifat songong-mu itu." kata Sakura dengan wajah menyesal yang tentu saja palsu.

Mata Naruto menyipit melihat Sakura, ternyata orang yang menendangnya adalah Sakura. Punggungnya sakit sekali akibat tendangan dan terkena benturan dengan sudut-sudut tangga berkat dia.

"Benar, kau ini benar-benar sombong sekali, miskin, tak tahu malu, berani-beraninya berdekatan dengan Sasuke." Ino menambahkan. "Syukurlah Karin-senpai mempunyai ide untuk menindasmu selama ini."

Naruto lebih kaget dengan kata 'selama ini' yang itu berarti kakaknya telah lama ditindas.

"Ya, kau seharusnya jauh-jauh dari Sasuke kami, dia tak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun." Ujar si rambut merah yang Naruto sekarang tahu namanya adalah Karin.

"Tak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun?" tanya Naruto, kemudian Naruto tertawa. "Muhahahaha. Kalian benar-benar menyedihkan."

BUGH.

Naruto mendapat tendangan di mukanya. Tendangan itu dari orang bernama Karin. Itu membuat mulutnya berdarah. Naruto mengelap darah yang menetes dari mulutnya, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Kau... berhenti dengan tawaanmu!" teriak Sakura.

"Kalian benar-benar menyedihkan sekali. Kalian hanya tidak mau menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke dan mendapat tolakan darinya, bukan? Kalian pengecut..."

BUGH. Tendangan lagi, kali ini ke tubuh Naruto.

"Ugh..." Naruto kesakitan.

BUGH. BUGH. BUGH.

Berbagai macam tendangan dan pukulan harus Naruto rasakan. Ia tidak mungkin membalasnya, bukan hanya karena tubuhnya sulit digerakan, juga karena dia tidak mau memukul wanita.

Naruto jadi mengingat kakaknya, kakaknya itu sering memakai baju panjang ketika dirumah ataupun diluar. Mungkin itu karena tubuhnya penuh luka.

BUGH. BUGH. BUGH.

 _Tolong aku... Sasuke_...

Meskipun Naruto berniat untuk damai dengan ketiga orang itu, tapi nyatanya ia tak dapat mengeluarkan perkataan apapun.

Itu mungkin karena ketiga orang itu melakukannya karena rasa iri dan dengki.

 _Lagipula mengapa kakakku memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Bukankah itu semakin membuat dia dibenci?_

 _Mungkinkah karena_

 _cinta...?_

Penglihatan Naruto semakin buram, ia kemudian melihat pahlawannya datang, dia Sasuke. Mata Naruto mulai menutup, bahkan ia tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas Sasuke yang berteriak.

Kemudian semuanya gelap.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Atas dasar laporan Sasuke, penindas Naruto yaitu Karin, Sakura, dan Ino mendapat hukuman skors selama satu minggu. Kemudian karena luka dan memar di sekujur tubuh, juga cedera di kaki kanan, Naruko alias Naruto diberi ijin untuk beristirahat beberapa hari.

Sebelum ke rumah sakit, pakaian Naruto diganti oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu dengan sangat hati-hati. Saat itu Naruto dalam keadaan sadar. Sakit sedikit tidak membuat dia lemah. Meskipun memang tidak bisa disebut sakit yang sedikit.

Naruto tidak banyak bicara selama diobati di rumah sakit, otaknya penuh pikiran atas kakaknya. Ia jadi semakin khawatir dengan kakaknya. Kemana kakaknya itu pergi? Apa yang dia pikirkan untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Naruto?

"..Ruto..." panggil Sasuke. "Naruto!"

Naruto kaget. Dia kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jangan teriak kepada orang sakit, bodoh!"

"Sudah ratusan kali aku memanggilmu."

"Maaf soal itu, ini pukul berapa?" tanya Naruto

"Jam tujuh malam." Jawab Sasuke

"Kau sudah tahu keberadaan kakakku?"

"Anak buahku sedang mencari dia."

"Anak buah? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bertanya mengenai namamu, bodoh!" Teriak Naruto. "Kau membuatku makin sakit saja."

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak." Sasuke mengingatkan dengan wajah datar.

"Lagipula ini gara-gara kau, idiot!"

"Aku tahu, aku punya banyak sekali fans."

"Dan semuanya gila." Naruto menambahkan. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kakakku sering ditindas?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan kakakmu, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto geram. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu."

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu bukan? Padahal kau saudara kembarnya." Kata Sasuke. "Naruko saja yang pandai menutupi masalahnya sehingga kita berdua tidak tahu."

"Kau benar."

"Itu mungkin karena kakakmu sangat kuat, Naruto."

"Salah besar, kakakku itu rapuh, dia hanya pura-pura kuat." Naruto mencengkram selimutnya. Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berada di rumah sakit tepatnya di ruang unit gawat darurat, sebab Naruto harus diberikan cairan infus selama satu jam untuk ketahanan tubuh. Itu karena selama menjadi Naruko, Naruto sibuk sekali dan kecapekan.

"Aku akan menemukan kakakmu secepat mungkin."

"Terimakasih, semoga kakakku tidak kenapa-napa. Semoga dia hanya malas saja jadi mematikan ponselnya."

"Hn..."

"Naruto!" teriakan itu berasal dari Hinata yang baru saja datang diikuti oleh Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Hinata?" Naruto tidak percaya Hinata akan datang.

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. "Kau membuatku khawatir saja..." kata Hinata, dia mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. "Aku pikir kau sakit, kau tidak sekolah."

"Mataku sembab sekali, aku tidak mungkin sekolah." Hinata masih memeluk Naruto erat.

Gaara maupun Sasuke tidak senang akan hal itu. Gaara pun menarik tubuh Hinata untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto untuk melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hinata.

"Kalian senang sekali selingkuh di depan mataku, hah?" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Benar, kau kan milikku sekarang, Hinata." Gaara menambahkan.

Hinata terkikik pelan. "Apa sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran?"

"Tidak!" tukas Naruto keras. "Dia hanya berbicara aku sebagai Naruko."

Hinata tersenyum. "Semoga lekas sembuh Naruto. Kakakmu sudah lebih lama mengalami itu semua." Selanjutnya Hinata memasang muka sedih.

"Kau mengetahuinya Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu, itu yang Naruko inginkan."

"Tolong ceritakan semuanya padaku, Hinata." Pinta Naruto.

"Sejak Naruko berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruko selalu pulang dengan dipenuhi perban. Dia awalnya tidak menceritakannya padaku. Aku paksa pun, dia menolak. Katanya hanya luka terjatuh saja."

"Kakakku memang keras kepala."

"Tapi aku melihat ada luka tusukkan pulpen di punggungnya. Aku kaget, dan terus bertanya padanya. Dia akhirnya bercerita kalau dia selama ini ditindas, sebelum berpacaran dengan Sasuke hanya dapat tindakan jahil kecil-kecilan, namun setelah berpacaran dengan Sasuke, si penindas makin menggila. Aku ingin cari tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya tidak tahu lebih baik."

Naruto tercekat dengan cerita Hinata. "Itu berarti Naruko takut untuk mencari tahu. Dia mungkin sudah punya firasat mengenai teman-nya Ino dan Sakura, dan oleh sebab itu dia tidak mau mencari tahu..."

Hinata kaget dengan kenyataan itu, dia mulai menangis lagi. "Aku selama ini tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruko... aku teman yang buruk... aku tak dapat menolongnya..."

"Akulah yang buruk Hinata..." kata Naruto sedih. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Naruko selama ini. Naruto pikir Naruko itu selalu bahagia, sekolah di sekolah elit adalah keinginannya, dia bilang ingin punya pacar yang banyak uang biar dia bahagia. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, yang ada Naruko ditindas karena merupakan siswa termiskin di sekolah dan berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang merupakan idola sekolah kesatu.

Padahal sudah Naruto bilang agar Naruko sekolah di sekolah milik negara saja bersamanya, tapi kakaknya itu keras kepala.

Lalu kemana kakaknya sekarang? Menghilang begitu saja.

Kenapa dia bersih keras untuk tetap berpacaran dengan Sasuke?

Kenapa dia ingin Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke selama menjadi dirinya?

Kenapa dia mencari tahu kelemahan Sasuke untuk berpacaran dengannya?

Apa yang sebenarnya Naruko inginkan?

.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara pulang, infusan Naruto sudah dicabut setelah cairan infusnya habis. Kepala Naruto pusing sekali, bukan hanya akibat benturan juga karena dia tidak biasa memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang ke rumah." Kata Naruto sambil memutar badannya untuk turun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ku antar kau dan aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto untuk turun dari ranjang, takut ia terjatuh.

"Haaa?! Tidak mau!" Tolak Naruto.

"Kau masih belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, idiot!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Racau Naruto hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Untunglah Sasuke memegang badannya dengan erat.

"Kau- jangan banyak bergerak!" Tentu saja Sasuke kesal "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku mau menolongmu."

"Che, ini kan kesalahanmu yang berpacaran dengan kakakku." Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Kakakmu yang memaksa."

"Kalau saja kau tidak ke gay bar itu, kau tak akan di ancam oleh kakakku."

"Hee... kalau begitu biarkan aku membayar kesalahanku."

Akhirnya Naruto bungkam. Dia punya ide bagus dan mengiyakan keinginan Sasuke. Sasuke pun memapah Naruto menuju mobil kerennya yang selalu ia parkir di sekolah dan hanya dipakai apabila pulang ke rumahnya atau mendosa ke gay bar.

Kaki Naruto memang masih sakit karena terkilir. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Meskipun sudah di beri obat penahan sakit, katanya efeknya tidak akan sekarang melainkan tiga atau empat jam kemudian. Maklumlah Naruto malah dibawa ke rumah sakit asal oleh Sasuke. Asal dekat, asal Naruto cepat diobati, asal-asal saja. Tentu saja itu karena Sasuke sangat panik, sedangkan rumah sakit yang bagus jauh sekali dari sekolah mereka.

Tapi setidaknya kaki kanan Naruto diberi pelindung semacam perban elastis untuk menyangga daerah tersebut. Bagi Naruto luka-luka dan memar-memar itu masalah sepele, tapi kaki yang terkilir itu merepotkan, sebab dia tak bisa berjalan sendiri.

Naruto memasuki mobil dibantu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengendarai mobilnya. Naruto bingung dengan Sasuke. Sasuke itu masih dibawah umur seperti dirinya, bahkan belum berumur delapan belas tahun, tapi dia sudah bisa mengendarai mobil tanpa ada orang yang melarang. Sasuke punya SIM palsu, KTP palsu. Bukankah itu pelanggaran? Tapi meskipun dia membawa mobil ke sekolah, tidak ada guru atau siapapun yang memarahinya. Ah, itu mungkin karena Sasuke orang kaya.

Naruto tertidur selama di perjalanan. Meskipun Naruto tidak memberitahu alamat rumahnya, Sasuke sudah tahu. Lalu Sasuke membangunkan Naruto ketika sampai. Mereka pun menuju rumah Naruto, kunci rumah Naruto menggunakan password. Siapa saja bisa masuk asalkan tahu passwordnya. Sekarang Sasuke pun jadi tahu password rumah Naruto.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dengan arahan Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto ditidurkan di ranjang yang ukurannya sempit untuk dua orang, namun cukup luas untuk satu orang.

"Bawakan aku minum, Sasuke." Perintah Naruto. Sasuke menjalankan perintah Naruto tanpa banyak bicara.

"Nih." Sasuke menyodorkan gelas minum.

Naruto pun mendudukan posisinya dan mengambil gelas dari Sasuke. "Aku ingin ramen, Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menuruti Naruto tanpa banyak bicara. Naruto jadi semakin liar, dia memerintah Sasuke ini itu agar membuat Sasuke jengkel. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah Sasuke yang menurut tanpa mengeluh.

Sebegitukah dia merasa bersalah padanya?

 _Ahh... benar-benar tidak menyenangkan_. Protes Naruto.

"Kau pulang saja, Sasuke. Besok kan kau harus sekolah." Pinta Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan sekolah. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini sendiri."

"Yang benar saja. Bagaimana jika nanti orang tuamu menyalahkan aku karena kau tidak sekolah." Kata Naruto. Meskipun dia marah, tapi mukanya memerah karena perkataan Sasuke yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau buatku malu saja, aku kan jadi berhutang banyak padamu, bahkan hutang nyawa."

Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang merah. "Kau tak usah khawatir mengenai itu."

"Aku tahu, lagipula ini gara-gara kamu."

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. Naruto pun membenamkan mukanya pada bantal. Mengapa ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Oh Tuhan, katakan ini bohong. Tidak mungkin Naruto menyukai Sasuke, bukan?

Meskipun memang Sasuke ternyata perhatian. Tapi Sasuke itu menyebalkan. Dia bahkan penyebab kakaknya di tindas.

Tapi mengapa debaran ini sama seperti ketika Naruto jatuh cinta kepada Hinata bahkan lebih kencang?

Astaga... Naruto pasti sudah gila.

"Tidurlah, Naruto. Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." Kata Sasuke.

Tapi ketika Sasuke beranjak pergi, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya hobi sekali tidur di sofa, Sasuke." Kata Naruto. "Kau tidur bersamaku saja."

 _APA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN, NARUTO_. Jerit Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke senang mendapat undangan dari Naruto. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya tidur di sebelah Naruto. Akibat ranjang yang sempit, Sasuke dan Naruto tidur dengan posisi yang sangat berdekatan. Meskipun mereka pernah tidur dengan posisi Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, tetap saja hal ini membuat Naruto berdebar-debar. Apalagi karena tahu kalau Sasuke menyukainya.

Kali ini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Sasuke seenaknya saja memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa protes, Naruto. Kau yang mengajakku." Kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Sekarang aku sangat menyesal." Keluh Naruto.

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

"Menjauhlah, Sasuke. Kau membuatku sesak." Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong-dorong dada Sasuke yang daritadi tak kunjung menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau terjatuh lagi dari ranjang, Naruto."

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Heh, padahal kau yang mengajakku, sekarang kau yang menolakku." Kata Sasuke kecewa.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memelukku, idiot!"

"Aku masih ingin mendengar detak jantungmu, Naruto... detak jantungmu sama sepertiku..."

Wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia juga dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang berdebar-debar kencang sama seperti dirinya.

Menyerah, Naruto mencoba menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Naruto masih dengan nada kalem. Naruto sama sekali tidak kaget mengingat Sasuke menyentuh dirinya sendiri sambil memi- _sudahlah_... Naruto mau memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menjadi milikku?"

"Tidak mau."

"Begitu ya... bagaimana jika kita menikah saja?"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Naruto lagi. Naruto tertawa dalam hati memikirkan Sasuke sudah sangat melenceng.

"Kau ini, menolak semua permintaanku. Aku harus bagaimana?" protes Sasuke.

"Permintaanmu saja yang sinting." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan memutar badannya, dia sudah capek dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sinting. Lagipula kau menyukaiku juga, bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hentikan fantasimu, Sasuke."

"Padahal aku sedang tidak berfantasi..."

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berbunyi, Sasuke pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dalam saku celana.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke segera setelah mengangkat telepon.

Sasuke diam saat mendengar jawaban.

"Kalau begitu cari kemana pun! Aku ingin kau cepat menemukannya!" Nada Sasuke meninggi. Ia pun memutus sambungan telepon dengan kesal.

Naruto yang daritadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pun akhirnya bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kakakmu tidak ada di kota ini."

 **To Be Continue**

Foot's Note : mind to RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note :** Maaf updetnya lama sekali! huhu... akhir-akhir ini memang sibuk... hehe.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ada banyak orang yang menikmati cerita ini. Terimakasih semuanya! Aku cinta kalian semua... love love

Terimakasih kepada reviewer: aka-chan, Labrador Eksentriks, Shiro-theo21, choikim1310, 7D, Classical Violin, Shiro-theo21 (again, thank you so much), gici love sasunaru, fyodult, Diena Luna no Azalea, negisama, ppkarismac, michhazz, uzumakinamikazehaki, Libra, hanazawa kay, KJhwang, desm88, versetta, Furihata719, D, Leethakim, AySNfc3, 134.

Terimakasih juga kepada yang sudah fave dan follow cerita ini.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Yaoi, Sho-ai, Typos, **sex scene** , Lemon kurang asem, dll.

 **Ai wa Kurutteiru**

yukka-keehl

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto terpaku sejenak mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengenai kakaknya itu. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya jadi anak hilang.

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari kasur, mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "Aku akan mencarinya langsung!"

"Jangan tergesa-gesa dulu, Naruto." Sasuke pun ikut bangkit. "Kau sedang cedera."

"Ta-tapi kakakku-" lirih Naruto. Ia benar-benar kaget kakaknya tidak ada di kota ini. Dan memang Naruto juga sadar kalau di setiap sudut rumahnya ada satu lapis debu, itu berarti kakaknya tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Naruto... dan mengenai audisi kakakmu itu, tidak pernah ada audisi apapun."

"Apa?! Jadi selama tiga hari ini dia kemana?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya panik, dia juga bertanya pada diri sendiri akan kemana kakaknya itu pergi.

"Aku akan menemukannya, Naruto. Para informanku yang terbaik di negara ini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga informan Sasuke dapat menemukan kakaknya dengan cepat.

"Menurutmu, kemana kakakmu pergi?"

Naruto berpikir lagi. "Kakakku tidak punya banyak tempat untuk dituju... dia tidak mungkin pula pergi kepada orangtua kami, dia pasti akan kena marah. Ada satu, sebuah desa di Hakone, tempat makam kakek kami berada. Ya! Dia pasti ada disana!"

"Begitu." Kata Sasuke. "Aku akan menghubungi infomanku untuk mencarinya disana. Dan apabila dia memang benar ada disana, besok pagi kita berangkat."

"Ya, aku tidak sabar untuk menendangnya karena dia telah membuatku khawatir."

Sasuke tertawa. "Benar, wanita itu memang gila. Dia memanfaatkanmu untuk liburan."

"Benar sekali, pasti dia sekarang sedang mandi di onsen."

"Ponselnya sengaja dimatikan agar tidak mendengar ocehanmu, mungkin."

"Haa?! Aku tidak banyak mengoceh!" protes Naruto.

"Oh ya. Aku baru tahu." Sasuke tersenyum sarkastik. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto kembali berbaring tidur menghadap dinding kamar. Sasuke menuruti Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Naruto dari balik punggung. Tidak ada protes dari Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke semakin merapat. Menyesap tengkuk Naruto, menciumnya tanpa sadar.

"Sasu..ke...?" Naruto melirik ke belakang, dia kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Hari ini Sasuke telah berhasil membuat wajah Naruto merona berkali-kali.

"Ah, maafkan aku Naruto. Kau membuatku gila. Sulit sekali bagiku untuk menahan diri." Meskipun Sasuke telah meminta maaf, tapi ia kini tengah menyesapi setiap senti leher Naruto. Naruto dibuat geli, ia bergerak-gerak resah akibat tindakan Sasuke. Namun gerakannya tertahan oleh pelukan Sasuke.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke-lah yang telah membuat Naruto gila. Naruto lurus, tidak pernah ia berpikir akan jatuh cinta pada sesamanya. Tidak pernah ia berpikir bahwa jantungnya akan bergerak secepat ini ketika berada dengan sesama jenisnya. Terlebih orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Naruto mengakui Sasuke menawan, hanya sebatas itu. Layaknya perempuan-perempuan yang mengejar Sasuke karena wajahnya saja, atau hartanya saja atau mungkin keduanya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak memiliki dada sebesar Hinata, kulitnya tidak sehalus Hinata, pahanya tidak seindah Hinata. Ah-tapi mengapa Naruto merasa gila?

Naruto menyukai Hinata bukan karena parasnya apalagi tubuhnya, tapi karena hati yang dimiliki Hinata. Apakah mungkin itu pun bekerja pada Sasuke?

Tapi Sasuke itu sinting, pria mesum, tidak ada yang bagus darinya. Wajahnya saja yang juara.

Tapi, mengapa?

Mengapa...?

"Kau menungguku, Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Menurut Sasuke, pertanyaan itu pertanyaan yang liar.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku selalu menunggumu."

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata 'ya'?"

"Aku akan sangat bahagia."

Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke yang ada di pinggangnya, ia membalik hingga sekarang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melakukannya.

Dalam sedetik Sasuke kaget, tapi kemudian senyuman merekah di mulutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Ungkapnya. Sasuke mulai mengambil mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Ciuman yang berbeda sekali dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Mungkin itu karena perasaan mereka yang sudah mulai menyatu dan merapat, mengikat satu sama lain.

Naruto senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ini kali pertamanya Sasuke berucap demikian. Dia tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung.

Ciuman berakhir, Sasuke merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto. Dia mengecup tangan Naruto lembut.

"Aku tahu tubuhmu penuh memar, tapi aku kesulitan menahan diri." Kata Sasuke.

"Pria mesum sepertimu pantas menerima hukuman."

"Kau boleh menghukumku, tapi tidak sekarang." Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto, turun ke mata, lalu ke bibir, mencium lebih ganas lagi. Satu desahan keluar dari mulut Naruto, desahan keluar lagi. Naruto tak bisa mengendalikannya walaupun ia mau.

Tangan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam baju Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati takut melukai Naruto. Tapi gerakan yang pelan itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman, rasa gelinya menjadi lama. Naruto yang tidak nyaman mendorong Sasuke, ciuman maupun lengan Sasuke ikut lepas. Sasuke protes. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Naruto membuka baju atasnya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu lama, sialan. Aku tak apa-apa!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh, Naruto kau agresif sekali." Sasuke sangat senang, dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. "Mari kita tunda ucapan 'selamat tidur' kita."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dia membuka bajunya sendiri karena gemas saja. Dia kemudian membiarkan Sasuke bertindak sesuka hati.

Sesuka hatinya, Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Naruto yang sudah polos, mengecup memar disana sini dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Tak lupa membuat _kissmark_ di tempat yang tidak memar.

Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerang sebanyak-banyaknya ketika ia mengulum tonjolan pada dada Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak menyangka akan membiarkan Sasuke berbuat sejauh ini.

Lalu celana Naruto diturunkan oleh Sasuke. Semua pabrik yang menempel pada Naruto terlepas, Naruto telanjang bulat. Sedangkan Sasuke baru membuka baju atasannya saja. Naruto tak dapat menahan malu, ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat menawan dengan dada telanjang. Selain menutup mata, Naruto juga mengatupkan pahanya yang polos.

"Tak usah malu, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke. Sasuke membuka tangan Naruto, Naruto menurut dan tidak menutup matanya lagi. Tangan Sasuke beranjak pada paha Naruto, membuka lebar pahanya. Naruto pasrah lagi. Wajahnya makin merona.

Naruto tak tahu pukul berapa ini, dia tak tahu pula kebenaran keberadaan kakaknya itu. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakannya sejenak, hanya sejenak saja sampai ini semua berakhir.

.

.

Sasuke mulai memasukinya. Naruto terpaksa harus menahan sakit luar biasa.

"Sakit... Sasuke..." lirih Naruto. Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi meskipun sudah dilarang Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Naruto." Pinta Sasuke. "Jangan gigit bibirmu." Sasuke pun melahap bibir Naruto agar Naruto tak lagi menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya meremas milik Naruto yang menegang membuat Naruto melenguh. Sedikit melupakan sakit yang menerobos dinding berkerutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka, ia fokus pada miliknya yang sudah hampir setengah masuk. Tangan Naruto meremas seprai kasurnya. Sebuah gerakan kecil ia lakukan karena kesakitan juga nikmat akibat Sasuke menyentuh miliknya.

"Kau besar sekali... Sas..." kata Naruto. "Apa sudah masuk semua?"

"Sedikit lagi, Naruto. Bersabarlah."

Kemudian sebuah lesakan cepat Naruto rasakan hingga membuat ia memekik keras. Naruto memelototi Sasuke dengan marah.

"Kau-"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kau sempit sekali, kalo tidak ada dorongan kuat, aku tak akan bisa masuk."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sekarang secara penuh milik Sasuke ada di dalam dirinya. Mengingat itu Naruto jadi semakin merona.

"Berada di dalammu hangat sekali, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke. Sasuke mulai mengecup leher Naruto, menghisap dan mengigitnya.

Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" Sasuke berbisik pelan. Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Ranjang berderit. Rasa sakit lenyap menjadi rasa nikmat membuat Naruto melambung tinggi.

Semua suara Naruto, dari mulai lenguhannya, erangannya, desahannya menjadi musik indah bagi Sasuke.

Naruto tidak merasakan sakit pada kakinya yang terkilir, mungkin obat penahan sakit sudah bekerja. Atau mungkin rasanya tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke selalu menyerang titik yang sama sebelum masuk lebih dalam, titik yang membuat Naruto mengerang tak karuan. Sampai Naruto capek dan muak mendengar rintihannya sendiri.

Naruto mulai memeluk leher Sasuke. Punggungnya terangkat, membuat mereka semakin merapat. Kemudian satu hentakan membuat mereka menarik nafas cepat.

Ronde pertama telah selesai. Keduanya terengah, muka merah yang seksi menghiasi.

"Cairanmu di dalamku, aku bisa sakit perut, tahu!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa. Dia menyibak poni Naruto ke belakang. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kau lucu sekali, aku tak tahan. Aku jadi ingin meninggalkan benihku didalammu."

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Posisi mereka saat ini duduk, Naruto menduduki Sasuke dengan benda Sasuke masih ada di dalamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kita berpacaran sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Jadi kau milikku sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Suatu saat nanti kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Er... ya." Yang terakhir dijawab ragu oleh Naruto. "Apakah bisa?"

"Bisa." Jawab Sasuke mantap. "Kita tinggal pindah ke amerika atau kemanapun yang mengijinkan kita untuk menikah."

"Aku tak punya banyak uang untuk itu."

"Aku punya banyak uang untuk itu."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Sasuke dengan menautkan alisnya. "Itu uang orangtuamu, aku yakin."

"Aku akan mencurinya, jika mereka tak mau memberiku uang."

Naruto tergelak. "Kau sinting." Saat Naruto tertawa, dia sadar kalau milik Sasuke masih tertanam di dalam dirinya. "Er... bisa kau lepaskan ini?"

"Jika aku lepaskan, cairannya akan meluap keluar."

"Er... aku tak mau mengotori kasurku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengangkatmu ke kamar mandi dalam posisi ini."

"Ha?! Yang benar saja!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Dengan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke melakukannya. Dia mengangkat Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi. "Ah, tapi aku masih ingin mengisimu dengan cairanku."

Ronde kedua-pun dilakukan di kamar mandi.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto kecil berlari-lari. Berusaha menerbangkan layangannya yang sudah ia hias sendiri secara kreatif. Saking kreatifnya layangan tak kunjung terbang, berat sebelah hingga oleng ke kanan dan tersangkut di pohon.

Naruto marah, kesal sekali karena layangan yang baru ia hias sekarang tergantung di pohon, hampir sobek. Ia memutuskan untuk menaikinya, Naruto kecil tak ingat bagaimana ia menaiki pohon. Yang pasti sekarang ia sudah berhasil berada di dahan pohon.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruko kecil berteriak. Ia terengah-engah habis berlari cepat mencari adiknya yang nakal yang sekarang sedang berada di dahan pohon.

"Aku cuman mau mengambil layanganku, kak." Jawab Naruto. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencapai layangan.

"Berhenti! Jangan bergerak!" Teriak Naruko lagi. "Lupakan layangan jelekmu itu, kau bisa jatuh."

"Layanganku tidak jelek!" Kesal Naruto, ia tanpa sadar telah mengguncang pohon, kakinya terpeleset.

"NARUUTOOO!" Naruko refleks berlari ke arah dimana adiknya terjatuh, ia menjulurkan tangannya berharap dapat menangkap Naruto. Tapi tangannya yang kecil tentu saja tak mampu menahan jatuh tubuh Naruto akibat gravitasi dan berat badan.

Naruko ikut terjatuh, tangannya tertindih badan Naruto. Naruto membeku dalam sedetik, lalu menangis kencang. Sedangkan Naruko hanya meringis sakit karena tangannya tertindih Naruto.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto..." Naruko mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Ia membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, meskipun dia sendiri kesulitan berdiri.

Kedua lutut Naruto berdarah, telapak tangannya sedikit tergesek.

Naruko menghela nafas, ia kemudian menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Sakit ya, Naruto?" tanya Naruko. Naruko hanya mendapat tangisan keras dari Naruto.

Naruko pun menggendong Naruto menuju rumah dengan terseok, karena lutut Naruko pun berdarah, sama-sama tergesek tanah. Tapi selama itu kakaknya malah bernyanyi meskipun dengan sangat jeleknya untuk membuat Naruto melupakan sakit.

.

Naruto terbangun dari mimpi masa kecilnya, matanya berair.

"Eh? Kenapa aku menangis?" bisik Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini ia bermimpi tentang kakaknya. Rasa pedih menyerang hatinya, selama ini ia telah lupa bagaimana kakaknya itu selalu menahan tangis, berusaha terlihat ceria kapanpun.

Setelah menghapus air mata, ia melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya, ada Sasuke disana, masih terlelap.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Bukan alarm pagi, melainkan sebuah panggilan. Namun Sasuke tak bergeming, masih tidur nyenyak. Naruto menguncang Sasuke keras tanpa belas kasihan. Itu karena Naruto merasa panggilannya pasti penting sekali.

"Bangun, Sasuke!" Teriaknya tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, telinganya berdengung. Dia pun membuka matanya.

"Kau- begini caramu membangunkan orang yang baru saja bercinta denganmu, hm?"

Mengabaikan Sasuke, Naruto langsung mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan memberikannya kepada si pemilik ponsel. "Aku rasa panggilannya penting."

Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dengan sedikit kesal. Harusnya acara paginya dia dan Naruto dilalui dengan romantis, misalnya kecupan kecil atau pelukan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia pun menggeser logo hijau untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ya...?" tanyanya malas. Dalam beberapa detik wajahnya berubah terkejut setelah mendengar jawaban dari informannya.

Naruto melihatnya dengan cemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan ingin segera menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang, tolong urus semuanya, panggil doktor terbaik!" Sasuke berdiri bersiap untuk pergi. Memutus sambungan telepon, ia menoleh kepada Naruto. "Kakakmu dalam keadaan kritis."

Naruto membeku. Lalu bibirnya yang kelu memilih untuk bertanya kembali. "Ha?"

Sasuke mengambil jaket milik Naruto, kemudian memakaikan jaket itu kepada Naruto. "Mari kita pergi."

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Dia pun berdiri, namun hendak terjatuh, untungnya Sasuke ada untuk menahannya. Bukan hanya karena kakinya yang terkilir, tapi juga bokongnya yang sakit membuat dia sulit berdiri.

Semua ini salah Sasuke. Naruto selalu berpikir demikian meskipun ia sendiri tahu hal tersebut tidak semuanya benar. Naruto hanya ingin menyalahkan seseorang, dia sudah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri namun tak cukup.

Ya, seharusnya ia tidak menerima ide gila kakaknya itu.

Seharusnya ia sekolah saja seperti biasa. Kalau bisa tak usah kenal Sasuke.

Dengan begitu kakaknya tak akan pergi jauh hingga dia ada dalam keadaan kritis yang tak Naruto ketahui penyebabnya.

Sayangnya waktu tak pernah bisa diulang. Hanya bisa disesali setelah berlalu.

Mereka pun menuju mobil milik Sasuke. Naruto memakai baju tidur dan jaket, sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju yang ia pakai kemarin. Sasuke mengisi bensin di pom terdekat, lalu melaju kencang tak peduli batas maksimal kecepatan.

Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan kakaknya (dan dirinya sendiri karena Sasuke ngebut sekali). Dalam waktu lima puluh menit mereka sampai. Naruto dan Sasuke segera memasuki ruang VIP rumah sakit. Di depan pintu ada tiga orang berjas yang akhirnya Naruto ketahui sebagai informan milik Sasuke. Naruto pun memasuki ruangan diikuti Sasuke dan satu informan. Dia melihat kakaknya sedang menutup mata, wajahnya pucat sekali. Selang-selang memasuki hidung dan tangannya. Ada alat monitor jantung, tekanan darah, nadi, juga saturasi oksigen disampingnya.

Naruto langsung mendekati Naruko dengan terseok karena kakinya masih sakit, lalu memandang wajah Naruko lekat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke kepada salah satu informan tersebut.

"Membaik." Jawabnya. "Tapi butuh waktu tiga sampai empat hari untuk dia bisa membuka mata."

"Mengapa kakakku bisa seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sang informan tak langsung menjawab. Ia memberi jeda sedikit. "Dia... hendak bunuh diri."

Naruto melotot tak percaya. "Kau pasti bohong."

"Dia makan banyak sekali obat, berniat bunuh diri dengan overdosis."

"Bohong..." Naruto masih tidak percaya. Dia tak menyangka kakaknya berniat bunuh diri.

Sang informan kemudian mengodok sakunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Ini surat untukmu, sepertinya dia tinggalkan sebelum berniat bunuh diri."

Naruto mendengus kecil saat menerima surat itu. "Aku tidak akan membacanya sekarang, akan kubacakan keras-keras nanti saat dia membuka mata, biar tahu rasa."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke sedikit tertawa. "Kau tahu persis cara membuat kakakmu malu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kakakku harus diberi pelajaran." Naruto pun duduk di sofa dengan dibantu Sasuke. Ruang VIP memang lengkap sekali, tidak ada fasilitas yang terlewatkan.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau baca suratnya terlebih dahulu, Naruto. Sepertinya ada hal yang ingin kakakmu sampaikan bukan hanya ucapan selamat tinggal." Saran Sasuke.

"Kau benar." Naruto pun hendak membuka suratnya tapi terhenti. "Aku lupa, aku belum bilang orang tuaku mengenai keadaan Naruko."

"Aku sudah memberitahu orang tuamu, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Wah, kau cekatan sekali." Puji Naruto.

"Tentu, aku tak mau mengecewakan pacarku." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda kepada Naruto.

"Aissh..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke kepada surat yang ia pegang.

 **Untuk adikku sayang,**

 **Mungkin saat membaca surat ini, aku sudah tiada.**

 **Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukannya.**

 **Ah, aku hanya capek saja.**

 **Kau mungkin sudah dikerjai atau disakiti selama menjadi diriku. Maafkan aku soal itu.**

 **Aku tidak menyelesaikan masalah itu karena aku takut mencari tahu siapa orangnya.**

 **Aku hanya pengecut. Sekarang pun yang bisa aku lakukan hanya melarikan diri.**

 **Ah, sampaikan salamku juga kepada Sasuke. Meskipun dia pasti kesal sekali padaku, aku menikmati pacaranku bersamanya selama satu minggu.**

 **Sayang, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku.**

 **Padahal aku begitu mencintainya sampai aku mencari tahu titik lemahnya dan mengancamnya. Aku tahu dia pecinta sesama jenis, tapi aku ingin membuat dia mencintaiku walaupun berakhir dengan kegagalan.**

 **Aku tahu aku lemah. Aku tahu aku ini pecundang. Aku hanya bisa merepotkan ayah ibu dan kau. Memaksakan semua kehendakku tapi pada akhirnya aku seperti ini. Menyerah pada dunia.**

 **Aku tahu aku ini idiot sekali. aku egois. Berharap akan ada kehidupan lebih baik setelah mati. Meninggalkan semua yang sudah pasti.**

 **Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih jauh lagi.**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan aku.**

 **Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.**

 **Selamat tinggal.**

Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Mengetahui kakaknya menyukai Sasuke, hatinya menjadi tak nyaman. Ada rasa bersalah yang mulai memenuhi hatinya.

Ia tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Pada nyatanya memang hubungan mereka tabu. Kakaknya pasti sangat mencintai Sasuke sampai rela ditindas. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan hendak bunuh diri.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kakakku lakukan?_

 _Bukankah dia gila sekali?_

 _Apa pula yang sudah aku lakukan?_

 _Aku bahkan lebih gila dari kakakku..._

Naruto melirik Sasuke, ia ingin menyalahkan Sasuke kembali. Mengapa Sasuke dapat membuat hampir seluruh wanita mencintainya? Bahkan ia membuat Naruto yang-seorang-pria jatuh cinta padanya.

Naruto melipat surat dari kakaknya tersebut lalu ia simpan di saku jaketnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menertawakan Naruko. Yang ada adalah ia ingin membuat kakaknya bahagia ketika ia bangun nanti.

Kemudian dokter tiba untuk mengecek Naruko. Naruto pun berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada sang dokter.

"Sensei..." sapa Naruto.

"Kau saudara kembarnya ya?" tanya sang dokter.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu mengenai kondisinya."

"Bagaimana kakakku, sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan hati gelisah.

"Apa tidak masalah aku menceritakannya pada banyak orang seperti ini?" tanya sang dokter melihat ada Sasuke dan seorang informan.

Sasuke pun menyuruh informan untuk keluar dari kamar, sedangkan Sasuke ingin mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"Saudari Naruko mempunyai penyakit kanker tulang. Masih stadium awal." Ujar sang dokter membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kaget.

"Mana mungkin, sensei! Kakakku sehat! aku yakin!" bantah Naruto.

"Memang sulit dipercaya, kanker tulang memang penyakit yang langka. Namun begitulah kenyataannya." Ucap sang dokter dengan raut muka tidak menyenangkan. Memang selalu tidak menyenangkan ketika dokter harus mengatakan penyakit seseorang yang sebenarnya dan membuat keluarga bersedih.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kaki Naruto rasanya lemas. Mulutnya mulai kelu, dan air mata mulai muncul.

"Kakakmu sering datang kemari untuk meminta obat penahan sakit, dia menolak untuk menjalani kemoterapi atau terapi radiasi, dan lama kelamaan kondisi jiwanya terganggu." Jelas dokter. "Dia mulai depresi, dan semakin depresi hingga berniat bunuh diri dengan memakan obat penahan sakitnya secara berlebihan. Sepertinya ia depresi bukan hanya karena penyakit yang ia derita tapi ada hal lain yang membuat ia semakin depresi."

Naruto tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Dia hanya bisa menangis mengetahui kondisi kakaknya. Sasuke memeluknya erat, membiarkan Naruto menangis di pundaknya.

Sang dokter lalu pergi membiarkan mereka setelah menghimbau agar Naruto memaksa Naruko untuk menjalani terapi setelah ia bangun. Naruto masih menangis. Mengapa Naruko tak mau menceritakan kesakitannya pada dia? Bukankah Naruto itu adiknya?

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, lalu menghampiri kakaknya, memegang tangan kakaknya erat.

"Kau bodoh sekali, kak..." lirih Naruto. "Aku tak mau memaafkanmu jika kau memilih mati..."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kedua orang tua Naruto datang tentu dengan air mata dan kesedihan. Terlebih lagi sang ibu. Naruto pun menceritakan kondisi kakaknya pada ayah dan ibunya sesuai dengan penjelasan dokter. Membuat ayah dan ibu tentu saja kaget luar biasa.

Kondisi tak bisa terkendali, sang Ibu menangis tak henti-hentinya.

"Bu, jangan menangis... Naruko pasti akan sehat kembali." Kata sang ayah, Minato.

"Yang aku lakukan hanya bekerja dan bekerja, tak tahu kondisi anakku sendiri, aku yang salah..." Tangis sang Ibu.

Saat seperti ini semua orang hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ayah, Ibu, dan Naruto pun demikian.

Butuh waktu yang lama agar Ibu Naruto berhenti menangis. Setelah itu suasana kamar Naruko menjadi tenang kembali.

"Terimakasih telah memberitahu kami, em... siapa namamu...?" tanya Kushina kepada Sasuke.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau pacar Naruko?" Tanya Kushina, nadanya ceria, tapi matanya masih sembab.

"Buk-"

"Ya, dia pacar kakak!" teriak Naruto. Ia kemudian melirik Sasuke tajam.

"Wah... Naruko beruntung sekali punya pacar sepertimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Dan kau kenapa, Naruto?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah sang ayah. Minato memandang Naruto yang penuh perban juga kaki kanannya yang dibungkus perban elastis.

"Aku..." Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan temanmu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto buru-buru. "Aku bukan anak nakal, yah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga. Itu saja."

"Kau memang ceroboh, selalu membuat kakakmu kerepotan." Ucap Kushina.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Orang tuanya memang selalu bersikap berbeda terhadap dia. Jika Naruto sakit, Naruto malah dimarahi. Apabila Naruko yang sakit, mereka cemas dan melakukan apapun agar Naruko cepat sehat.

Satu-satunya keluarga yang berada di sisinya hanyalah Naruko seorang. Naruko selalu merawat Naruto. Meskipun mereka berumur sama, tapi Naruko selalu bersikap lebih dewasa.

"Kami keluar dulu, ayah, ibu." Naruto berdiri mengajak Sasuke. Sasuke menurut. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar menuju taman rumah sakit. Meskipun kaki Naruto masih sakit, tapi Naruto tak mempedulikannya.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi pacar Naruko kepada ibuku, Sasuke." Pinta Naruto. Kali ini jalan Naruto melambat.

"Tapi pacarku adalah kau, Naruto." Tolak Sasuke.

"Untuk kali ini saja, oke?" Bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan berat hati. Padahal tidak masalah jika memang Sasuke bukan pacar Naruko, bukan? Kenapa Naruto memintanya untuk berpura-pura mengenai hal itu?

"Sasuke, aku lapar. Ayo cari makan." Ajak Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Jangan makan ramen."

"Ah, aku baru mau bilang makan ramen."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau benar-benar _hopeless_ , Naruto."

"Em... ya... aku benar-benar _hopeless_..." Ada getaran pada suara Naruto. Sasuke langsung menangkap bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto menghadap pada dirinya.

Naruto menangis.

"Maaf." Naruto menghapus air matanya, tapi air mata lain muncul kembali. Naruto mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi yang ada hanya rengekan keras.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat. "Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto, ia kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku hanya berpikir, andai saja penyakit Naruko bisa dipindahkan padaku, itu akan lebih baik..."

"Itu sama sekali tidak baik."

"Orang tua dan kakakku bisa bahagia."

"Mereka akan menangis, Naruto."

"Aku akan bahagia, jika mereka bahagia."

"Tapi kau tak pernah bahagia..."

Sasuke tahu betul keadaan Naruto dalam keluarganya setelah mendengar perbincangan mereka barusan. Ia pun memeluk Naruto semakin erat. Yang Naruto lakukan hanya menumpahkan air matanya pada pundak Sasuke.

 **To Be Continue**

Foot's Note : Mind to RnR?


End file.
